O primeiro
by Laarc
Summary: Porque tudo na vida tem a sua primeira vez. *Coleção de Drabbles B-V* Capítulo atual: A primeira palavra
1. O primeiro encontro

Dragon Ball Z não me pertence.

* * *

N/A: Esta fic, diferentemente das outras, não será uma sequência, mas sim um conjunto de pequenos e aleatórios capítulos sobre a nossa família favorita. Como o título da fic mesmo sugere, cada capítulo abordará a primeira vez de alguma coisa... então se alguém tiver alguma sugestão, pode me escrever!

No mais, espero que gostem!

Laarc!

*O primeiro encontro*

Ela estava odiando aquele planeta.

Namek.

Sinceramente... o que ela, a mulher mais bonita e inteligente da Terra, estava pensando quando resolveu sair pelo espaço atrás das esferas do Dragão junto dos seus amigos? Ela só poderia estar louca...

...ou não estar pensando!

Aquele lugar era um verdadeiro pesadelo.

Como se não bastasse ele estar infestado de mini-Piccolos, havia também um monte de alienígenas horrivelmente asquerosos que, pra variar, também queriam as esferas. Oh! Que alegria!

Mas isso não era o pior, porque aqueles alienígenas não eram apenas grotescamente feiosos... eles também eram muito fortes e estavam dando um baita trabalho para os seus amigos.

Ah, sim! E por falar em seus amigos... eles a tinham abandonado.

Que bons amigos eles eram!

Claro que eles estavam muito ocupados enfrentando um bocado de monstros coloridos... mas não custava nada se pelo menos um deles tivesse ficado com ela naquela maldita caverna escura.

Escura... sombria... úmida... vazia... trevosa... assustadora...

Sim. Ela, Bulma Briefs, a geniosa e aventureira cientista, estava morrendo de medo de ter que ficar sozinha naquele lugar medonho. Ahh, Kami-sama... o que ela não daria por uma companhia...

"Você, garota terráquea!" Em meio aquela densa escuridão, ela pôde ouvir uma voz máscula, rouca e ameaçadora, e que por sinal estava muito próxima.

E na hora em que Bulma abriu a boca para gritar por socorro, sentiu uma mão ser pressionada contra os seus lábios já entreabertos, calando-a sem cerimônias.

"Eu sei que você está escondendo as esferas do dragão em algum lugar aqui dentro! Pois pode ir passando todas elas para cá!" O sussurro aterrorizante que chegou aos seus ouvidos fez os seus olhos azuis se escancararem de pavor e o seu pequeno e delicado corpo tremer por completo.

Ahh, Kami-sama... o que ela não daria para estar sozinha mais uma vez...


	2. O primeiro rosnado

Dragon Ball Z não me pertence.

* * *

N/A: Como os capítulos são aleatórios, eles não seguirão ordem cronológica, então não se assustem se Trunks ou Bra aparecerem nos cap's futuros!

.

*O primeiro rosnado*

Fazer as unhas? Certo!

Fazer uma depilação completíssima? Certo!

Comprar um vestido novo? Certo!

Comprar sapatos novos? Certo!

Fazer o cabelo no salão? Mais do que certo!

Ficar absolutamente "de parar o trânsito"? Sim! Sim! Sim! Mil vezes sim!

E Bulma tinha certeza de que nunca estivera tão bonita assim em toda a sua vida.

O seu dia todo se passara em função do encontro que teria a noite com Yamcha. Afinal, esse não seria um encontro qualquer... esse seria O ENCONTRO! Porque hoje eles estavam completando dez anos exatos de namoro...

...e ela tinha a sensação de que finalmente seria pedida em casamento.

Por isso, Bulma comprara um lindo vestido, um M-A-R-A-V-I-L-H-O-S-O par de sapatos, passara horas no salão cacheando os seus cabelos azulados e ficara um tempão se perfumando e se maquiando.

E o resultado não poderia ter ficado melhor! Bonita do jeito que estava, Yamcha não iria apenas pedi-la em casamento... ele iria implorar para que ela se casasse com ele!

"Mãe! Tô indo!" Gritou assim que escutou a buzina do carro dele. "Não sei que horas volto!"

"Ahhh, minha Bulminha! Espera que eu nem vi ainda como você está!" Respondeu a senhora Briefs, deixando a cozinha apressada, enxugando as mãos no avental. "Filha! Você está linda! Desse jeito aposto que o bonitão do Yamcha vai querer fazer muitos bebezinhos!" Disse tentando evitar umas risadas. "Ai, não vejo a hora de ter muitos netinhos correndo pela casa!"

"Tá bom, mãe..." Disse a jovem cientista, rolando os olhos e sem muita vontade de começar uma discussão com a sem-noção da sua mãe. "Olha, eu já vou indo, tá! Até mais! E me deseje sorte!" Sussurrou a última parte. E a senhora Briefs sorriu de orelha a orelha, sabendo muito bem o que sua filha queria dizer com aquilo.

"Vai dar tudo certo, filhota! Agora vá agarrar o seu homem antes que eu o faça! Huhuhuhu!"

Rindo, Bulma seguiu em direção a porta, mas... quando estava prestes a abri-la...

"Hmpf, vai precisar de sorte mesmo, garota... se acha que vai conseguir alguma coisa vestida desse jeito!"

Ela virou o rosto para o lado, encarando o seu interlocutor.

"E de que jeito eu estou vestida, Vegeta?"

Vegeta... esse era o nome do seu atual problema. Um problema que ela mesmo tinha arrumado, já que fora ela quem convidara o arrogante saiyajin com mania de grandeza para morar a sua casa.

"Como uma mulher vulgar."

Ela prendeu a respiração, fazendo o possível para não demonstrar o quanto aquele comentário a tinha irritado.

"Bem, obrigada!" Riu com falsidade. "Vou considerar isso como um elogio!"

E ele também sorriu. Um sorriso cruel e perverso. "Se considera isso um elogio, então além de vulgar também é estúpida!"

Bulma franziu as sobrancelhas e lhe deu as costas, abrindo a porta e dando de cara com Yamcha. E a sua carranca logo se dissolveu na hora em que viu o seu "futuro marido".

"Nossa, Bulma! Você está maravilhosa!" Disse o rapaz, realmente impressionado e sem conseguir tirar os olhos de cima dela.

A bela cientista bem que tentou responder ao elogio, mas um rosnado feroz reverberou pela sala no momento exato em que ela abriu a boca.

"O que foi isso? Não sabia que vocês tinham comprado um cachorro!" Exclamou Yamcha, olhando um tanto quanto apreensivo para dentro da casa e procurando pela origem do misterioso barulho. "E um bem ciumento pelo visto, hein!"

Bulma tinha uma leve ideia de quem fora o responsável por aquele som tão selvagem. Olhou para o lado e não viu ninguém... olhou para trás e percebeu que ela e Yamcha estavam sozinhos na sala. "Eu não sei o que foi isso..." Respondeu baixinho, confusa. "Mas vamos indo, certo! Afinal, essa é a nossa noite!" No entanto, apesar da sua fala despreocupada, uma pergunta não deixava por nada a sua cabeça.

Por acaso Vegeta tinha... rosnado?


	3. A primeira vez que Bulma cozinhou

Dragon Ball Z não me pertence.

* * *

*A primeira vez que Bulma cozinhou*

"GAROTA! GAROTA TERRÁQUEA!"

"O QUE VOCÊ QUER, VEGETA?"

"EU ESTOU COM FOME!"

"E O QUE EU TENHO A VER COM ISSO?"

O saiyajin rugiu furioso e marchou até o laboratório onde estava a humana. "Eu estou com fome e exijo ser alimentado!" Disse com o queixo empinado assim que entrou na enorme sala cheia de aparatos tecnológicos. "AGORA!"

Bulma, que até então estava fazendo alguns reparos numa enorme máquina, nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar para o seu indesejado visitante. "Você não é uma criança e já tem uns três meses que está morando aqui na Corporação... já está passando da hora de aprender a se virar sozinho." Disse fazendo pouco caso enquanto ainda trabalhava no seu complicado projeto.

"Eu sou o príncipe dos saiyajins, e quando dou uma ordem espero ser obedecido!"

Ela suspirou fundo e colocou suas ferramentas sobre a mesa, cruzando os braços enquanto se virara para encará-lo. "E eu lá tenho cara de ser sua escrava?"

"Já que perguntou..." Respondeu com um sorriso petulante nos lábios. "Sim, você tem sim, humana!"

"Bem, pois saiba que eu não sou não! Se você está com fome, vá até a cozinha e prepare alguma coisa para comer, porque se depender de mim, você vai passar muita fome!"

Ele cruzou os braços também, seu olhar cravado nela. "Você é muito atrevida, garota!"

"E você é um metido que se acha superior a todo mundo!" Retrucou sem se mostrar intimidada pelo olhar fulminante dele. "Olha, Vegeta, eu estou falando sério! A minha mãe e o meu pai viajaram e só voltam daqui a alguns dias... e como você pode ver..." Disse apontando para todas as parafernálias que estavam no laboratório. "...eu tenho muito trabalho pra fazer! Não posso ficar me preocupando com suas refeições!"

O saiyajin ficou quieto por um momento, apenas observando as estranhas máquinas nas quais Bulma trabalhava com tanto afinco. "Essas coisas aí são para a Câmara de Gravidade?"

"Hum? Não, por quê?"

"Então elas não são importantes!" Respondeu rapidamente, dando-lhe as costas e caminhando em direção à porta. "Eu vou tomar um banho e quando terminar espero que a minha comida já esteja pronta... Porque, caso contrário, um inesperado acidente pode vir a acontecer no seu precioso laboratório!" E com isso, ele saiu, deixando para trás uma boquiaberta Bulma, à beira de um ataque de nervos.

"GRR! EU TE ODEIO, VEGETA!"

DBZ DBZ DBZ

Sem ter muita escolha, Bulma foi para a cozinha...

...e agora, ela estava sentada à mesa, folheando o sagrado livro de receitas da sua mãe. "Hum... o que fazer? O que fazer?" Perguntava baixinho para si mesma. "Ai... essas coisas parecem ser tão complicadas... mas se a minha mãe é capaz de fazer, acho que eu também sou!"

Ela observava cada página com redobrada atenção, suas sobrancelhas muito franzidas. "Ai... Kami-sama... eu não sei nada de cozinha! Mas se eu não fizer alguma coisa para aquele grosso do Vegeta, ele vai destruir o meu laboratório..." E então, de repente, uma bela foto do que aparentava ser uma suculenta macarronada conquistou por completo a sua atenção. "Aha! Macarrão! É rápido, não deve ser difícil de fazer e deve ser suficiente para encher o bucho daquele saiyajin!"

Rapidamente, ela se pôs a trabalhar com muita determinação, enchendo a panela de água e pegando todos os ingredientes dos quais iria precisar.

Ela iria fazer uma macarronada... e seria a melhor macarronada que Vegeta já tinha experimentado na sua vida – não que ela se importasse com isso, é claro!

"Garota! A minha comida já está pronta?"

"Calma, Vegeta! Ela está no fogo ainda... quando estiver tudo pronto eu te chamo! Agora seja um bom menino e me deixe terminar a minha mais nova obra de arte!" E, grunhindo, ele fez exatamente o que ela mandou.

_Alguns minutos depois..._

A cientista olhava para a panela...

… e olhava para a foto no livro.

E olhava para a panela de novo...

… e para a foto no livro.

Bem, ela tinha que admitir que não estava exatamente igual à foto...

O macarrão tinha ficado um tanto quanto grudento e seria melhor pegá-lo com uma colher, e o molho ficou um pouco escuro... quase preto. Era normal molho de tomate ficar daquela cor? Mas que seja! Ela tinha terminado e finalmente poderia voltar para o seu trabalho no laboratório!

"VEGETAAAA! TÁ PRONTO!"

"Finalmente! Quanta demora!"

"Ei, não reclame! Aposto que a demora valeu a pena! Minha comida deve estar deliciosa!"

Olhando um tanto quanto receoso para a panela, não pôde deixar de fazer uma careta quando sentiu o cheiro de queimado. "O que é isso?"

"Macarronada, é claro!"

"Hn... a sua mãe me fez essa tal de macarronada uma vez... e não tinha esse... aspecto! Muito menos esse cheiro!"

Bulma virou a cara, um tanto quanto ofendida. "Bem, essa é a _Macarronada à la Bulma_!" Dizendo isso, ela meteu uma colher dentro da panela e, com um pouco de esforço, conseguiu pegar o macarrão para servir um prato a Vegeta. "Faça bom proveito, _alteza_! Agora, vou para o meu laboratório! E quero ficar sossegada!"

Sentando-se à mesa, encarou a comida por um tempo, mas logo deu de ombros. 'Se não tentaram me envenenar até hoje, acho que não seria agora que tentariam.' Pensou enquanto levava a primeira garfada à boca...

… e depois que engoliu a primeira bocada, só conseguia pensar em como faria para sobreviver até que a outra mulher voltasse de viagem.


	4. O primeiro dia de aula

Dragon Ball Z não me pertence.

* * *

*O primeiro dia de aula*

Sorrindo calmamente, Bulma olhava para o seu filhinho, Trunks, que olhava apreensivo para o seu pai, Vegeta, que por sua vez olhava enfadado para a sua esposa, Bulma. E Bulma, que até então tinha um belo sorriso estampado no rosto, colocou as mãos na cintura e virou para encarar Vegeta, fazendo uma súbita cara de brava.

E quando Vegeta bufou igual a um touro raivoso, cruzou os braços e olhou para o outro lado, evitando-a, Bulma voltou o seu olhar para Trunks, sorrindo mais uma vez, quase que instantaneamente.

"Então,Trunks querido, porque você não conta pra mamãe exatamente o porquê de você não querer mais ir para a escola!" Disse a cientista, seu sorriso nunca minguando.

"Porque escola é um saco!" Respondeu sem hesitação, fazendo um biquinho e cruzando os braços igual ao seu pai.

"Mas, Trunks! Esse foi só o primeiro dia de aula! E os primeiros dias nunca são ruins! Você conhece os seus coleguinhas, os seus professores..."

"Eles são todos uns vermes!" Respondeu a criança, cada vez mais zangada. E na hora em que Bulma ouviu aquela ofensa, olhou tão feio, mas tão feio para o seu marido que ele virou mais a cara ainda.

"Viu! É por isso que eu sempre te falo pra não usar esse tipo de palavreado na frente do Trunks!" Como resposta, o saiyajin grunhiu alguma coisa ininteligível... e Bulma suspirou cansada, passando as mãos por suas mechas recém cortadas. "Filhote, por que você ach-"

"Porque eles riram de mim! Todos eles!" Interrompeu o menino com rapidez. "E foi horrível! Eu não quero voltar na escola nunca mais!"

Bulma olhou um tanto quanto intrigada e surpresa para o seu amado filhinho. Trunks sempre fora uma criança muito esperta, brincalhona e extrovertida, e ela tinha certeza que ele iria se dar muito bem na escola. Mas não foi isso o que aconteceu. E por que não?

Levantando-se da sua cadeira, ela passou a se sentar no sofá, bem ao lado de Trunks. "O que aconteceu? Conta pra mamãe, por favor, filhote!" Disse com suavidade.

O garoto vacilou um instante, mas logo deu início ao seu relato. "No começo, foi tudo bem... eu conheci uns meninos bem legais... mas aí, teve uma hora que a professora pediu pra gente se apresentar! Todo mundo tava falando dos seus pais, como era a família, aonde morava e tal... aí eu resolvi falar também!"

A cientista forçou um sorriso, olhando de relance para Vegeta, que ainda estava com a cara virada para ela. "E o que você disse?"

"Bem..." Começou o mestiço, colocando a mão no queixo. "Primeiro eu falei que morava aqui na Corporação Cápsula e que você era minha mamãe... mas acho que a professora já sabia disso... e depois, hum..."

"E depois..."

"Depois ela me pediu pra falar sobre o papai! Aí eu pensei 'por que não?'... e falei que o meu pai era o homem mais forte do mundo inteiro! Mas a professora não ficou satisfeita e perguntou o que ele fazia... aí eu respondi que o meu pai era o príncipe dos saiyajins, mas ela não sabia o que era um saiyajin... aí eu disse que era uma raça de guerreiros muito poderosos e que o meu pai, por ser o príncipe, era o mais poderoso de todos! Aí eu falei também sobre Vegetasei, que era o planeta natal dos saiyajins, e que foi destruído há muito tempo por um monstro chamado Freeza. Aí depois que esse verme maldito foi morto, o meu pai veio para a Terra e passou a morar comigo e com você na Corporação!"

Bulma piscou. E piscou de novo. E de novo. Por acaso ela escutara aquilo mesmo?

"Trunks... você disse tudo isso?"

E o menino assentiu com uma firmeza assustadora. "Disse sim, mamãe! E depois todos riram de mim! E me chamaram de mentiroso também!"

"Oh... hum... filhote, eu e o seu pai precisamos conversar a sós um momento, tá bom! Me espera lá no seu quarto, tá!" Disse com toda a calma do mundo.

"Tá... err... isso significa que eu tô de castigo? Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?"

"Não, não! Você não fez nada de errado! Eu só preciso conversar com o seu pai!"

O pequeno confirmou com a cabeça e, assim que saiu da sala, Bulma virou para encarar o seu marido, um brilho assassino em seus olhos. "Por acaso você não teria nada para me contar, Vegeta?"

"Não." Respondeu curto e grosso.

"Não? Você tem certeza disso?" Tornou a perguntar, se aproximando dele como uma leoa se aproxima de sua vítima.

O orgulhoso saiyajin se levantou e passou a encarar a sua mulher. "O moleque tinha o direito de saber sobre o passado do seu povo!"

"Ele tem seis anos! SEIS ANOS!" Gritou muito estressada, quase arrancando os cabelos. "Você não pode falar para um menino de seis anos sobre Freeza ou sobre Vegetasei ou sobre o fato do pai dele ter vindo de outro planeta!"

"E por que não? É a mais pura verdade! Os saiyajins são guerreiros orgulhosos e já estava passando da hora dele saber sobre a sua herança e de se orgulhar dela!"

Primeiro, Bulma contou até três. Não bastando, contou até dez. E suspirou fundo em seguida, massageando suas têmporas. Falar com Vegeta era igual a falar com uma porta – ou talvez até pior, já que as portas não costumam responder. Com uma careta, deu as costas ao saiyajin e se dirigiu ao quarto de Trunks. Primeiro ela iria conversar com o seu filho, depois iria na escola esclarecer os fatos – ou pelo menos tentar. E só depois cuidaria da parte mais difícil... tentar argumentar com Vegeta.

O que poderia levar muito... mas muito tempo.

Que Kami-sama não a desamparasse!


	5. O primeiro flagra

Dragon Ball Z não me pertence.

* * *

*O primeiro flagra*

Dois meses.

Dois meses inteirinhos de um esplêndido, selvagem, absurdamente delirante e perfeito sexo sem compromisso.

Como ela pôde ter sobrevivido até hoje sem saber o quanto isso era bom? Bulma não fazia a menor ideia, mas ela tinha certeza de que nunca antes na sua vida inteira estivera se sentindo tão alegre, jovial, sexy e satisfeita como se sentira nesses últimos dois meses.

Sim... satisfeita.

Se até pouco tempo atrás essa fora uma palavra quase que rara na vida da ousada cientista de olhos azuis, agora ela acordava toda manhã querendo gritar para o mundo o quanto ela estava realmente satisfeita.

E o motivo dessa satisfação toda tinha um nome: Vegeta.

Pois é, quem diria que o grosseiro e prepotente príncipe dos saiyajins, que estava sempre desfilando pela propriedade dos Briefs com sua típica carranca e amaldiçoando meio mundo fosse se revelar um exímio amante? E não é que foi justamente isso o que aconteceu!

E Bulma teve o prazer de descobrir isso da melhor maneira possível.

Ela estava vivendo uma verdadeira loucura. E nem se importava.

Mas a fogosa humana não era a única que parecia ganhar com aquele inusitado relacionamento secreto e sem compromisso que surgira entre os dois, porque a outra metade da equação, o dito saiyajin, mal conseguia se controlar quando chegava perto da moça.

O cheiro dos seus cabelos, o frescor e a maciez da sua pele, a suavidade do seu toque, a provocação do seu sorriso, tudo nela e tudo relacionado a ela eram motivos mais do que suficiente para fazer o forte guerreiro querer subir pelas paredes.

Ele só poderia estar ficando louco. E nem se importava.

"Então... os meus pais vão ficar fora durante todo o fim de semana." Disse Bulma tentando começar uma conversa casual durante o jantar.

"Eu os vi deixando a casa há pouco." Respondeu Vegeta entre uma bocada e outra.

A mulher assentiu devagar e se serviu de um pouco mais de salada. "Não sei como eles conseguem..."

"O quê?" Perguntou inexpressivo e sem nem tirar os olhos do prato.

"Quando eu era mais nova, sempre saía em viagens pelo mundo atrás das esferas do dragão... mas não sei se teria ânimo para seguir com essas aventuras se tivesse a idade dos meus pais! Mas eles tem muito pique e estão sempre viajando! Não sei se você chegou a reparar... creio que não... mas todo mês eles arrumam um novo lugar pra ir! Acho que já devem ter conhecido o mundo inteiro!"

"Hn!"

Ela tomou um gole de suco e sorriu logo em seguida. "Que besteira a minha... falando de conhecer o mundo todo com alguém que provavelmente conhece metade do universo!"

"Não é a mesma coisa..."

"Hum?"

"Eles, seus pais, saem para passear... visitar os lugares. Já eu viajava a trabalho."

E Bulma concordou com leveza. "Ah, é... verdade. Matar e destruir, né!"

"Sim. Nunca tive tempo pra turismo."

"Mas você gostaria de fazer? Digo, viajar a passeio?"

"Não."

"Oh!" Ela deu mais uma garfada e afastou o prato. "Bem, terminei." E ele logo copiou o gesto, olhando-a de relance.

"Eu também terminei."

"Ah, então eu vou aproveitar pra tir-"

Mas Bulma nem conseguiu terminar de falar, sendo rapidamente calada pelos lábios do saiyajin, que a beijava com tanta avidez que parecia querer devorá-la. "Hora da sobremesa." Sussurrou no ouvido dela, mordiscando a sua orelha e espalhando beijos pelo pescoço da moça.

Foi com uma força e uma necessidade sem precedentes que Bulma agarrou a camiseta dele, enfiando suas mãos por baixo dela e pressionando-as contra a pele dele.

Com um movimento brusco, Vegeta a pegou no colo e a deitou sobre a mesa, pratos, talheres, vasilhas, tudo caindo no chão.

"Ah, Vegeta!" Exclamou gemendo. "Olha a bagunça que voc-"

E ele a calou mais uma vez, beijando-a vigorosamente. "Você pode limpar depois..." Sussurrou contra os lábios femininos, os hálitos deles se tornando um só.

"Eu, né?" Disse séria, mas abrindo o zíper da calça dele enquanto o guerreiro subia a saia que ela estava usando, posicionando-se entre aquelas pernas torneadas e trêmulas das quais ele tanto gostava.

"É, você! Agora para de falar!" Respondeu arfando de antecipação e desejo, suas mãos percorrendo com rapidez o corpo dela enquanto sentia pequenos e delicados dedos trabalhando determinados para arrancar de vez a calça que ele estava usando.

"Sem preliminares hoje, Vegeta! Eu preciso d-"

"Bulminha querida! Você nem vai acreditar que o nosso vôo foi canc-"

E, de repente, houve o silêncio.

O mais sepulcral dos silêncios.

Na entrada da cozinha, estavam o senhor e a senhora Briefs, boquiabertos, petrificados e com malas em mãos. E sobre a mesa da cozinha estavam Bulma e Vegeta. Ela, branca feito um papel, deitada com as pernas escancaradas e ele, com um olhar que traduzia o mais puro desespero, de calças arriadas e posicionado entre as pernas dela.

"Bem!" Exclamou a senhora Briefs quebrando o silêncio e exibindo um sorriso de orelha a orelha. "Isso significa que já posso esperar por muitos netinhos?"


	6. A primeira fralda

Dragon Ball Z não me pertence.

* * *

*A primeira fralda*

"VEGETA!"

"O QUE, MULHER?"

"Ah! Aí está você!" Disse esbaforida, descendo as escadas ao mesmo tempo que tentava colocar um brinco.

Ele a olhou dos pés à cabeça, estranhando o fato dela estar toda arrumada. "Por que está vestida assim? Aonde vai?"

"Me ligaram da empresa... aconteceu um probleminha e eu tenho que ir lá resolver!" Respondeu, olhando-se no espelho e ajeitando o seu tailleur.

"Hmpf!" Resmungou, desligando a televisão e levantando-se do sofá. "Achei que era pra isso que você pagava aqueles incompetentes."

"Eu sei... mas tem coisa que só o chefe mesmo... Ai! Olha só a hora!" Preocupada, colocou a bolsa no ombro e virou para encarar o seu marido. "Vegeta, o Trunks só volta da escola de noite e os meus pais foram numa festa de aniversário e não sei que horas vão chegar. Vou tentar não demorar muito na empresa... mas até lá você vai ficar sozinho com a Bra, tudo bem?"

Ele cruzou os braços e deu um meio sorriso. "Está preocupada com a garota?"

"Bem... tô mais preocupada com você!" Riu provocante, dando um selinho nele. "Tem certeza que dá conta?"

O saiyajin cruzou os braços, ligeiramente ofendido por sua mulher achar que ele não seria capaz de cuidar de uma criança de apenas um ano. "Claro que sim!"

"Então tá bom! Mas qualquer problema, me liga, tá!" Dito isso, Bulma deixou a casa e Vegeta voltou a se sentar no sofá, ligando a televisão.

Quando, de repente...

"BUÁÁÁÁÁ"

"Ah! Maldição! O que foi isso?" Perguntou a si mesmo, correndo – ou melhor – voando em direção ao quarto do bebezinho.

Assim que chegou, encontrou a menina em prantos no berço.

"BUÁÁÁÁÁÁ!"

"O que houve, garota?"

"BUÁÁÁÁÁÁ!"

"Grr! Mas que coisa! Por que será que ela está chorando?" Sem nenhum jeito, pegou a criança com as duas mãos, suspendendo-a no ar. "O que aconteceu? Está ferida?"

"BUÁÁÁÁÁ!"

"Ahhh! Mas que inferno!" Xingava nervoso, chacoalhando a pobre criaturinha. "Vamos! Você é uma princesa saiyajin! Não pode ficar chorando por qualquer coisa! Seja forte!"

Mas o seu discurso não parecia adiantar de nada, e a menina esperneava cada vez mais.

'O que será que ela tem? Ah! Deve ser fome!' Tão logo pensou já correu para a cozinha com o bebezinho nos braços. "Vamos, beba esse troço de uma vez! Não é isso o que você quer?" Mas parecia que não, porque toda a vez que Vegeta tentava enfiar a mamadeira na boca dela, o choro da criança aumentava.

"BUÁÁÁÁÁ!"

"Grr! Já estou ficando com dor de cabeça por causa dessa gritaria!" Resmungou desesperado, sem saber o que fazer para acalmar a sua filha. "Você quer a sua mãe, é isso é? Pois ela não está aq-"

E, de repente, ele parou, um cheiro horrível assaltando suas narinas.

"Que fedor é esse?" Aproximando-a do seu rosto, começou a cheirá-la... e entendeu perfeitamente o motivo do choro. "Ahhh, não acredito!" Lamentou com pesar.

A garota estava toda suja e quando Vegeta já estava a centímetros do telefone, prestes a ligar para Bulma e perguntar o que deveria fazer nessa situação, as palavras dela o atingiram com a força de um Kamehameha.

"_Tem certeza que dá conta?"_

E o seu orgulho falou mais alto.

Ela duvidara que ele seria capaz de cuidar da menina... mas Vegeta provaria que ela estava errada e que ele era mais do que capaz de fazê-lo.

E para isso, o saiyajin iria trocar aquela fralda sozinho.

Custe o que custasse.

Disparando com Bra para o banheiro, a deitou sobre o fraldário com cuidado. "Eu sei que a mulher guarda aquelas coisas por aqui..." Abrindo um armário, encontrou uma enorme sacola rosa na qual se lia:

FRALDAS DESCARTÁVEIS

"Devem ser esses pacotes... Agora, como coloco isso nela?" Lendo atentamente as instruções da embalagem, começou a abrir o pacotinho. "Bem, a fralda limpa está aqui, agora só falta... ahh... não acredito que vou fazer isso!" Disse com desgosto. "Isso é muito humilhante... mas não posso voltar atrás!"

Receoso, o príncipe se aproximou de Bra, que o olhava curiosa. "Filha, eu te peço perdão antecipadamente por invadir a sua privacidade e tocar a sua intimidade, mas isso é necessário." Com muito nojo, descolou a fralda do corpinho dela, fazendo uma careta quando o cheiro chegou ao seu nariz. "Maldição! O que a mulher te dá para comer?" Perguntou assombrado, mal conseguindo olhar aquela cena tão... grotesca. "Agora eu entendo porque estava chorando tanto! Eu no seu lugar também estaria muito nervoso!"

Determinado, mas com muita dificuldade, tirou a fralda suja dela e a jogou no primeiro cesto que viu pela frente, doido pra se livrar daquela catinga toda. Em seguida, limpou a bundinha da menina e tentou colocar a fralda seca. "Ah! Qual é o lado certo mesmo? Isso é muito complicado!" Resmungou. E a pequena Bra, que agora estava limpinha e já tinha parado de chorar, ria alegremente com a cena do seu pai brigando com a fralda.

Depois de umas quatro tentativas frustradas, ele finalmente conseguiu concluir o seu árduo trabalho. Pegou a menina no colo e voltou com ela para o berço e, tão logo a deitou ali, ela já adormeceu.

_Algumas horas mais tarde..._

"Ei! Cheguei!" Disse Bulma enquanto entrava em casa.

"Você demorou!" Respondeu o saiyajin, saindo da cozinha.

E Bulma suspirou cansada. "Pois é... o problema foi maior do que imaginava, mas agora está tudo resolvido! Mas e você? Ficou tudo bem aqui em casa?"

"E você ainda tinha dúvidas?" Retrucou com um sorriso petulante.

"Pra dizer a verdade... tinha sim!"

"Hmpf!"

Bulma se aproximou de Vegeta, enlaçando seus braços no pescoço dele. "Não precisa ficar todo emburrado. Eu estava até pensando em te recompensar pelo seu bom trabalho..." Sussurrou provocante contra os lábios do saiyajin.

"Ah é? E que tipo de recompensa seria?" Perguntou, suas mãos apoiadas no quadril dela.

"Interessado?"

"Muito."

"Bom!" Respondeu com um beijo. "O que você acha de eu ir tomar um banho, ficar toda cheirosinha... e depois nós trabalharmos juntos nessa _recompensa_?"

"Sabe que às vezes você até que tem umas boas ideias?"

"Às vezes?" Contestou fazendo um beicinho.

"É... agora vai logo."

Com rapidez, Bulma subiu as escadas e correu para o banho. Fechando a porta do banheiro, começou a tirar a roupa... até que sentiu um cheiro muito, mas muito ruim. "Nossa, mas o que é isso? Parece que morreu alguém aqui dentro!"

Intrigada, passou a procurar pela origem daquele fedor todo, seus olhos se arregalando na hora em que finalmente a encontrou.

"VEGETAAAA! O QUE ESSA FRALDA CHEIA DE COCÔ ESTÁ FAZENDO NO CESTO DE ROUPA?"


	7. O primeiro sonho com ele

Dragon Ball Z não me pertence.

* * *

N/A: Um mix das sugestões da Liluni-cham (que me acompanha no Nyah) e da Juno_Alboo (que me acompanha no AnimeSpirits)!

Espero que gostem!

* * *

*O primeiro sonho com ele*

Ela já tinha reparado a câmara de gravidade quatro vezes naquela semana.

Quatro vezes!

E ainda era terça-feira, pelo amor de Kami-sama!

Quase à beira de um colapso nervoso, Bulma Briefs decidira dar o seu dia por encerrado. Ela estava cansada, toda suja de graxa, descabelada e com umas olheiras tão profundas que a faziam parecer mais velha que a Vovó Uranai. E isso era tudo culpa daquele mal-educado, grosseiro e ranzinza principezinho de meia tigela, que praticamente a obrigava a trabalhar sem parar naquela maldita câmara de gravidade!

E o que ele pensava que ela era? A sua escrava particular?

Amaldiçoando o dia em que tivera a ideia de convidá-lo para morar na Corporação Cápsula, a brilhante inventora se trancou no seu quarto, não querendo ser incomodada por ninguém.

E ela estava decidida a não sair dali nem sob ameaça de morte.

Depois de um relaxante e muito demorado banho, Bulma vestiu o seu pijama favorito e pulou na cama, se enrolando no edredom e ajeitando a cabeça no travesseiro.

"Aquele Vegeta... quem ele pensa que é pra ficar me dando ordens desse jeito..." Murmurou sonolenta enquanto abraçava uma almofada, suas pálpebras ficando cada vez mais pesadas. "Mas eu vou mostrar pra ele quem manda... vou sim..."

O sono chegou bem rápido para a exausta protagonista, e ela dormiu num instante. No entanto, o sono não veio sozinho, pois trouxe consigo um sonho...

...um sonho muito, mas muito estranho...

Bulma abriu os olhos bem devagar, e tão logo o fez notou que estava no topo de uma montanha.

"Vamos, Bulma! O que está esperando! Faça o seu pedido!"

Assustada, ela se virou na direção daquela voz infantil, e quase caiu para trás quando viu que era Goku quem estava falando com ela.

Um Goku criança. E com cauda.

E então, ela olhou para o seu próprio corpo, engolindo em seco quando percebeu que o seu amigo não era o único que parecia ter rejuvenescido alguns anos. Porque ela aparentemente voltara a ser uma adolescente de apenas dezesseis anos de idade... e estava vestindo aquela medonha fantasia de coelhinha.

Ah... como ela detestava aquela fantasia!

"Eu estou esperando, menina! Qual é o seu desejo?" Disse uma voz tão grossa e tão alta que mais parecia um trovão. Virando-se mais uma vez, a jovem Bulma deu de cara com o dragão Shenlong e antes que pudesse sequer pensar em alguma coisa para desejar, ouviu a sua própria voz ecoando pelo ar, o que foi muito estranho, já que ela tinha certeza de que não tinha falado absolutamente nada, muito menos aberto a boca.

"Eu desejo um namorado perfeito! Um príncipe!"

O enorme corpo do dragão brilhou com tanta intensidade que ela foi obrigada a fechar os olhos. E quando os abriu, Shenlong já havia desaparecido e, em seu lugar, surgira um menino que não aparentava ser mais velho que ela.

Um menino bastante familiar.

"O que você está esperando, garota terráquea! Limpe as minhas botas!"

"O quê?" Perguntou descrente, olhando para o baixinho adolescente de cabelo espetado como se ele fosse louco.

"Você foi a humana que pediu por um príncipe... e aqui estou eu! Agora limpe as minhas botas!"

Bulma cruzou os braços, indignadíssima. "Eu não vou fazer nada disso, seu moleque grosseiro! E você dificilmente é um príncipe! Um príncipe de verdade é gentil e valente, e não um garoto petulante e mal-educado como você!"

"A sua opinião não vale de nada para mim, sua humana idiota! Agora faça o que lhe foi ordenado! O seu desejo estúpido me trouxe até aqui e minhas botas reais estão sujas com a lama desse maldito planeta!" Retrucou o principezinho. "Eu as quero limpas! Agora!"

"Quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo?"

"Eu sou o príncipe Vegeta e você é a minha escrava particular! Eu faço com você o que bem entender!"

"Você é um bárbaro!" Gritou ela, já perdendo a paciência. "E eu não sou e nunca serei sua escrava!"

"Você é muito insolente por falar desse jeito com o príncipe dos saiyajins, garota!" Marchando em direção a ela, o tal príncipe a empurrou com força e a pobre da Bulma caiu de bunda no chão, sujando o rabinho da fantasia.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo, seu animal?" Perguntou alarmada, suas orelhinhas de coelho caindo da sua cabeça.

E Vegeta sorriu com maldade. "Estou mostrando quem é que manda aqui, terráquea! Afinal, já está passando da hora de você aprender qual é o seu lugar."

Muito assustada, Bulma fechou os olhos, temendo que aquele menino psicopata fosse acabar com ela ali mesmo.

Mas então, o impossível aconteceu.

Porque, ao contrário do que ela imaginava, ele não a machucou, mas se ajoelhou bem na frente dela e, colocando uma mão sob o delicado queixo feminino, aproximou os seus rostos e tocou aqueles lábios rosados com os seus próprios, num beijo doce e casto.

Bulma acordou num pulo, seus olhos arregalados e sua respiração aceleradíssima. Olhando ao seu redor, notou que estava de fato no seu quarto, vestida no seu pijama e que tinha trinta anos de novo.

E o melhor de tudo: Vegeta não estava ali.

"Foi só um sonho..." Suspirou aliviada, seu corpo desabando contra o colchão. "Um sonho com o Vegeta... ahhhh... mas será que até nos meus sonhos ele não me deixa em paz!" Murmurou para si mesma, afundando a cabeça no travesseiro, suas mãos pressionadas contra o seu coração, que batia forte.

Inconscientemente, lambeu os lábios, a lembrança daquele inesperado e inusitado beijo fazendo-os formigar.

E ela não queria nem imaginar o que Yamcha faria se soubesse que ela teve um sonho com Vegeta!

Ainda mais um sonho como aquele.

* * *

N/A: Muito obrigada a todos os leitores que estão acompanhando a fic, e principalmente a **silvia SK**, **Cath Black** e **Gaby Amorinha**! Muito obrigada pelos reviews e sugestões!

Vou dar uma sumida por uns dias, mas não pensem que desisti do projeto, pois em breve voltarei com novos "primeiros"! Na verdade, eu preciso atualizar duas fics minhas que estão mais paradas que água de dengue... então vou tirar um tempinho para me dedicar mais a elas!

No mais, abraços!

Laarc!


	8. O primeiro suspiro

Dragon Ball Z não me pertence.

* * *

N/A: Aqui estou eu de volta com mais primeiros! Nem demorei tanto assim! rsrs E para quem acompanha, o capítulo 14 de Prisioneiros já foi postado, e o décimo capítulo de Fugitivos deve ser postado até quarta-feira.

No mais, espero que gostem!

Laarc!

*O primeiro suspiro*

O dia não poderia estar mais bonito. Era início de verão e o Sol parecia aquecer a Terra a todo vapor. E naquele dia quente e ensolarado, o gatinho Tama e o doutor Briefs brincavam de esconde-esconde, a senhora Briefs regava as flores do seu colorido jardim e Bulma e Chichi se refrescavam bebendo uma gostosa limonada enquanto assistiam a uma amistosa luta entre Goku e Vegeta, que treinavam juntos. Não que Vegeta quisesse treinar com Goku, já que ele preferia treinar sozinho mesmo, mas o herói perturbou tanto, mas tanto a cabeça do ex-vilão, que o príncipe não teve escolha a não ser concordar com a ideia do seu rival.

E assim, Goku e Chichi foram passar um agradável dia na Corporação Cápsula.

"Eu ainda não sei como Goku conseguiu convencer Vegeta a treinar junto com ele..."

Chichi, que estava se servindo de um pouco de limonada, sorriu ao escutar a fala de sua amiga. "Goku pode ser muito persuasivo quando quer! Mas neste caso, acho que ele foi insistente mesmo!" Comentou com uma risada. "Ele estava muito entediado lá em casa e doido para lutar contra alguém."

Com as sobrancelhas franzidas, Bulma a olhou de relance. "Ué, mas por quê? Achei que ele e Gohan estivessem treinando juntos!"

"Não nesta semana!" Respondeu a dona-de-casa, cruzando os braços. "Por culpa desses androides, tudo o que Gohan tem feito é lutar, lutar e lutar. Ele não se dedica mais aos estudos..." Na hora em Chichi começou a falar aquilo, Bulma se arrependeu profundamente de ter perguntado sobre o assunto. Ele detestava quando sua amiga começava com os seus dramalhões "... suas tarefas estão atrasadas, ele abandonou os seus livros... é um terror! Então eu falei com o Goku que se o Gohan continuasse sem estudar eu não cozinharia mais!"

"Chantageando Goku com comida. Por que é que não acho isso estranho?" Riu um pouco, dando um gole na sua limonada e fixando seu olhar nos dois saiyajins, que trocavam chutes e socos a uns bons metros das duas humanas. "Então o Gohan está estudando agora..."

"Isso mesmo! Ainda falta cerca de um ano e meio para esses androides aparecerem, e uma semana sem treino não vai matar ninguém!"

Sem oferecer nenhum comentário, Bulma apenas assentiu com a cabeça e continuou a assistir à luta, sendo logo copiada por sua amiga.

"Então... como estão as coisas aqui na Corporação?" Perguntou Chichi, olhando-a brevemente.

"Bem." Respondeu a cientista, seus olhos, de repente, colados num certo príncipe saiyajin.

"Só 'bem'?"

"É, Chichi, bem!" Disse estranhando a insistência da outra naquela mesma pergunta. "O que você quer saber?"

"Ah, sem rodeios?"

"Sim, sem rodeios! O que foi?"

"Você e Vegeta."

Bulma, que estava dando mais um gole no seu suco, quase morreu engasgada na hora em que ouviu aquilo. 'Ai, meu Kami-sama!' Pensou desesperada entre um tossida e outra. 'Como será que ela ficou sabendo sobre mim e o Vegeta? Não tem nem um mês que nós estamos...'

"Ah, Chichi!" Riu dissimulada. "O que quer dizer com isso? Não tem nada acontecendo ent-"

"Bulma... por mais que o Goku diga que não há motivo para me preocupar, eu não consigo aceitar o fato desse delinquente do Vegeta morar aqui com você!" Chichi falou com tanta seriedade e demonstrou tanta preocupação que Bulma passou a encará-la com surpresa, não imaginando que sua amiga pudesse se preocupar tanto assim com ela. "Antes, quando você estava com o Yamcha, eu não me importava muito, porque eu sabia que ele estava sempre aqui com você e podia te proteger... mas agora que vocês terminaram e ele resolveu ir treinar no deserto, você acabou ficando sozinha com aquele monstro! Mas então... ele não está te maltratando, está?"

"O quê?" Disse com os olhos arregalados. " Não, não! Claro que não! O Vegeta pode ser muito grosso e mal-educado, mas nunca me fez mal!"

"Certeza?"

"Absoluta!" Chichi não pareceu muito convencida, mas resolveu deixar a conversa por aquilo mesmo e voltar a assistir à luta.

Aliviada ao saber que a morena nem desconfiava de suas atividades secretas com um certo saiyajin, Bulma também voltou a prestar atenção no treino dos dois, ou melhor, voltou a prestar atenção em Vegeta, que agora treinava sem camisa. Apoiando seus cotovelos na mesa, descansou sua cabeça em suas mãos, olhando fascinada para o guerreiro.

Ele era tão diferente, tão misterioso, tão reservado e cheio de segredos...

Mas também era tão forte e musculoso e empenhado... e ele ficava tão sexy daquele jeito... sem camisa e todo suado...

Foi quando que, admirando a paisagem, Bulma suspirou.

E aquele foi um suspiro tão profundo, mas tão profundo que Chichi a olhou na mesma hora, observando-a com estranheza. A cientista tinha suas bochechas levemente coradas, um sorriso bobo em seus lábios e uma expressão sonhadora em seu rosto enquanto mantinha seus olhos fixos nos guerreiros que lutavam determinados. E por acaso ela estava... lambendo os lábios?

"Bulma Briefs!" Disse, de repente, muito zangada, levantando-se da sua cadeira e cruzando os braços. "Você tem alguma coisa para me dizer?"

Assustando-se com o súbito comportamento da outra mulher, Bulma, que até então estava sonhando acordada com um Vegeta muito suado e não só sem camisa, mas também sem o resto da roupa, quase caiu da cadeira. "C-Como assim, Chi?"

"Nem tente dar uma de ingênua agora!" Disse histérica. "Eu vi o jeito como você estava olhando para ELE!"

Bulma engoliu em seco. "O-Olhando? Eu não estava olhando para ninguém!" Mentiu, tentando forçar um sorriso, mas só tentando mesmo.

"Você estava sim! Não minta pra mim!"

"Não estava!"

"Estava sim! Confesse seu crime!"

"ESTÁ BEM! EU ESTAVA!" Gritou, derrotada. E o seu grito foi tão forte que chegou com facilidade aos ouvidos dos saiyajins, fazendo-os parar a luta e passar a prestar atenção naquela inesperada gritaria. "EU ESTAVA SIM OLHANDO PRA ELE! SATISFEITA AGORA?" Confessou mais um pouco. "NÃO POSSO EVITAR DE OLHAR QUANDO ELE ESTÁ LUTANDO TODO SEXY DAQUELE JEITO!"

"COMO VOCÊ OUSA FAZER UMA COISA DESSAS?" Retrucou a outra, aos berros. "ELE É O MEU MARIDO! VOCÊ NÃO PODE FICAR OLHANDO ASSIM PARA ELE!"

"EU SEI Q- espera aí, Chichi, o seu marido? O quê? Você achou que eu tava secando o Goku?" Perguntou sentindo-se muito perdida.

"Achei, mas... como assim? Não era ele? Então quem era?" Indagou a outra, sua fúria logo se convertendo em confusão.

Elas se encararam por um momento e, ao mesmo tempo, voltaram os seus olhares para os dois guerreiros, que agora estavam paradinhos, apenas prestando atenção naquela estranha discussão.

E foi com as bochechas ardendo que Bulma viu o príncipe dos saiyajins... e ele tinha um sorriso tão travesso nos lábios que chegava a ser indecente.

"Bulma..." Sussurrou Chichi, pasma. "Você não estava... estava..."

"Agora não, Chi. Agora não..." Mesmo muito envergonhada, ela não conseguia tirar seus olhos de cima dele. E Bulma sabia que, pelo olhar atrevido que Vegeta estava lhe dando, ele certamente tinha escutado aquela conversa. Toda ela.

E conhecendo a peça do jeito que ela conhecia, a cientista sabia muito bem que ele faria questão de relembrá-la daquilo pelo resto de sua vida.


	9. O primeiro sequestro

Dragon Ball Z não me pertence.

* * *

*O primeiro sequestro*

Cinquenta e três horas.

Há exatamente cinquenta e três horas atrás ela havia deixado a sua casa e se dirigido ao novo laboratório da Corporação Cápsula, localizado bem no centro de Satan City. E cinquenta e três horas depois disso ela ainda continuava naquele mesmo lugar.

Trabalhar em casa se mostrara uma verdadeira missão impossível nos últimos dias. Como se não bastasse a constante "encheção de saco" da sua mãe, que não cansava de incomodar Bulma o tempo todo falando e falando de como já estava passando da hora de Trunks ganhar um irmãozinho – ou uma irmãzinha – Vegeta estava aproveitando as férias escolares do dito menino para treiná-lo como nunca na câmara de gravidade. E se um saiyajin já conseguia causar muito estrago, um e meio causava muito mais.

Suas constantes interrupções para reparar a câmara de gravidade e para escutar a ladainha da sua mãe, que não via a hora de ganhar mais netinhos, haviam causado um atraso absurdo no seu cronograma, já que a cientista não mais conseguia trabalhar nas invenções para a sua empresa. Por isso mesmo, ela resolveu tomar uma drástica atitude. Enchendo uma cápsula com tudo o que iria precisar, Bulma pegou o seu aerocarro e buscou refúgio no distante prédio.

Ela tinha trabalho a fazer. Muito, muito trabalho. E estava mais do que decidida a não voltar para casa até que terminasse tudo o que deveria terminar.

E determinada do jeito que estava, a brilhante humana de exóticos cabelos azuis nem parecia se importar com o tempo... e uma prova disso era justamente o fato dela ainda estar trabalhando como louca às duas da madrugada... num prédio completamente vazio.

"E essa peça se encaixa bem aqui!" Exclamou para si mesma, sorrindo de satisfação ao concluir mais uma de suas invenções. "Nossa, quanto progresso em tão pouco tempo! Tenho certeza que já consegui até compensar o atraso no cronograma!" Comemorou feliz, espreguiçando-se.

Fazendo alguns cálculos e digitando suas últimas observações, Bulma estava prestes a desligar o computador e dar por encerrado o seu trabalho quando, de repente, todas as luzes do laboratório se apagaram.

E ela se encontrou imersa na mais profunda escuridão.

"Mas o que está acontecendo?" Murmurou assustada, tateando por sua mesa e tentando encontrar a gaveta na qual ela costumava guardar uma lanterna para emergências. "Essa escuridão toda não é normal! O gerador já deveria estar funcionando..."

TUM

TUM

TUM

O som de passos se aproximando a fez se calar e congelar quase que instantaneamente. Ela sabia que já estava muito tarde e todos os funcionários já tinham ido para casa. E ela sabia que deveria estar sozinha no prédio.

Mas não estava.

TUM

TUM

TUM

Aqueles passos tão ameaçadores pareciam ficar mais próximos a cada segundo, e um milhão de pensamentos começaram a circular pela mente da apavorada humana.

Quem estava ali com ela?

O que queria?

O que faria com ela?

Iria atacá-la?

Maltratá-la?

Sequestrá-la?

Suando frio, Bulma estava tão concentrada naquelas perguntas e infindáveis possibilidades do que poderia acontecer a ela, que nem sequer reparou quando o barulho de passos cessou.

E foi aí que ela sentiu a respiração dele.

Bem na sua nuca.

"O-O que vo-você q-quer?" Gaguejou, seus joelhos fracos devido ao pânico que circulava em suas veias.

"O que você acha?" A voz, uma voz rouca, áspera, minaz e quase insensível, foi sussurrada bem ao pé do seu ouvido, tão próxima que era possível sentir o hálito fresco daquele inesperado visitante sob sua pele.

As mãos dele, possessivas, pousaram sobre o quadril da cientista, deslizando até suas coxas e apertando-as de leve, enquanto que as costas dela se chocaram com um peitoral forte e musculoso.

O toque repentino a fez gemer e ele sorriu contra a pele dela, notando como estava arrepiada. "Estou aqui para fazer um sequestro..."

Bulma mordeu o lábio. "Sequestro?" Seu coração batia acelerado, mas não mais de medo.

E sim de excitação.

"Isso mesmo." Respondeu, misterioso. "Chegou aos meus ouvidos que aqui trabalha uma tal de Bulma Briefs..." Disse enquanto seus lábios roçavam o pescoço da cientista.

"Bulma Briefs, hein? Eu já ouvi falar dela..." Falou ofegante, entre um gemido e outro. "Brilhante, sexy, rica... não é à toa que você quer sequestrá-la... Mas devo te avisar que o marido dela vai ficar uma fera quando descobrir..."

A risada abafada que escapou dos lábios dele a fez tremer. "O marido, é? Acho que já ouvi falar dele... o príncipe dos saiyajins... parece ser um guerreiro formidável!"

"Esse mesmo." Respondeu baixinho. "E você esqueceu de dizer que ele também é muito orgulhoso, teimoso feito uma mula, comilão, impaciente..." Bulma escutou um grunhido irritado ao mesmo tempo que ele parou de assaltar o seu pescoço com a boca. Sorrindo, ela resolveu seguir com a encenação. "Mas de qualquer forma continua sendo um guerreiro formidável! E devo dizer que ele é muito possessivo também... e quando descobrir sobre o sequestro... hum... tenho certeza que ele não vai gostar nada nada disso..."

Com rapidez, ele a virou, empurrando o corpo pequeno dela contra a mesa e encurralando-o com o seu próprio. "Não vai gostar nada, é?"

"É... ele vai ficar muito zangado..."

"Parece arriscado... mas acho que vale a pena." Havia um brilho perigoso naqueles olhos negros que a observavam com tanto fervor, e Bulma se viu perdida naquele olhar.

"Você acha?" Sussurrou fraca, seu corpo buscando apoio na mesa.

"Acho... principalmente se ela for mesmo tudo o que você diz." Ele concluiu com um beijo, o qual ela respondeu com prazer. "Então, mulher... preparada para ser sequestrada?"

Atordoada demais para conseguir vocalizar qualquer resposta, a cientista apenas assentiu com a cabeça, dando um gritinho de surpresa quando ele a pegou no colo e alçou voo.

Envolvendo seus braços no pescoço do seu captor, Bulma fechou os olhos e sorriu. Já estava mesmo passando da hora dela voltar para casa, e ela não poderia pensar numa carona melhor do que aquela.

* * *

N/A: Puxa, queria agradecer a todos os leitores que estão acompanhando a fic! Principalmente a Silvia S.K, Cath Black e Gaby Amorinha! Obrigada pelos reviews, meninas! :)

No mais, até o próximo primeiro!

Abraços!

Laarc!


	10. A primeira confissão

Dragon Ball Z não me pertence.

* * *

N/A: Este capítulo está pronto há um tempo já, mas como ele é bem diferente dos demais, não queria que fosse postado logo no começo da fic. Bem, um pouco de drama na nossa vida, porque nem todos os "primeiros" foram felizes.

No mais, espero que gostem!

Laarc!

obs: itálico representa flashback.

*A primeira confissão*

"_Senhor Briefs?"_

Sentado numa cadeira no corredor do hospital, Vegeta mantinha sua cabeça baixa, seu olhar fixo no chão e seus braços cansados apoiados sobre seus joelhos.

"_O quê? Você falou comigo?"_

"_Sim. O senhor é o marido de Bulma Briefs, não é, senhor Briefs?_

Ele não se lembrava há quanto tempo estava ali – sentado, quieto, imóvel – completamente alheio ao mundo. Tudo o que sabia é que ele permanecia ali.

"_Senhor, eu preciso perguntar... você e a sua esposa estavam cientes dos riscos de uma gravidez tardia, não é?"_

"Ei, Vegeta!"

"Vá encher o saco de outro, Kakarotto." Disse sem nem olhar para o recém-chegado visitante.

Goku esboçou um meio sorriso, sentando-se ao lado do outro saiyajin. "Você está péssimo!"

"Não me lembro de ter pedido a sua opinião! E ela também pouco me importa!" Grunhiu irritado.

"Veg-"

"O que você quer, Kakarotto? Por que está aqui?"

O guerreiro olhou sério para Vegeta, mesmo que este não respondesse o seu olhar. "Estou aqui porque Bulma é a minha melhor amiga... e você é o meu melhor amigo."

"_Sim... nós estávamos cientes dos riscos..."_

"Então... alguma mudança?"

"Não."

"E a Bra?"

"Ela está bem..." Respondeu o saiyajin, sua cabeça ainda baixa. "Ela está no berçário." Vegeta deixou escapar um suspiro cansado, esfregando as mãos no rosto.

"_Aconteceram algumas complicações durante o parto, senhor..."_

"_Complicações? Que tipo de complicações? A minha filha, ela..."_

"_Está bem! Nasceu perfeita e muito saudável, mas..."_

"_Mas?" _

"_O problema é com a sua esposa..."_

"Você já foi vê-la?"

"Claro que sim."

"Eu estou falando da sua filha, Vegeta, e não d-"

"E eu estou te respondendo, Kakarotto! Claro que eu já fui ver a minha filha! E a garota está ótima! Perfeita! Eu estou vigiando o Ki dela e eu sei que ela está naquele maldito berçário!"

"Tá bom, tá bom! Me desculpa!" Percebendo o quanto seu amigo parecia irritado e abatido, Goku resolveu não forçar muito o assunto. "Sabe... Trunks estava querendo vir aqui hoje, mas acho que ainda não estão permitindo visita de crianças, não é?"

"Não... ainda não." Respondeu vagamente. "E como ele está?" Perguntou Vegeta depois de um tempo. "Digo, o garoto está bem?"

Goku hesitou um pouco, mas logo o respondeu. "Ele está meio triste... mas também, não posso culpá-lo... e ele está preocupado com você."

"Comigo?"

"_Ela teve uma hemorragia pós-parto."_

"_Hemorragia?"_

"_Nós fizemos o possível, mas o seu corpo estava muito fraco e ela..._

"É... e pra falar a verdade, eu também estou preocupado com você, Vegeta! Você não deixou o hospital desde o momento em que Bulma entrou em trabalho de parto! E isso já tem o quê? Três dias!"

"Isso mesmo, Kakarotto. Eu entrei aqui com ela... e só saio daqui com ela." A determinação presente na voz do seu amigo fez Goku olhá-lo com um misto de surpresa e compaixão.

Colocando uma mão sobre o ombro do príncipe dos saiyajins, Goku lhe disse com calma. "Vegeta... você precisa ir para casa, comer alguma coisa, tomar um banho, dormir! Não pode continuar do jeito que está!"

"Eu disse que só saio daqui quando ela sair. Ponto. Final!"

"_Ela está em coma."_

Aquela era uma batalha perdida. Vegeta era muito teimoso, tão teimoso quanto Bulma, e Goku sabia que quando ele enfiava uma coisa na cabeça, não a tirava por nada desse mundo. E se ele decidira ficar ali no hospital esperando que Bulma acordasse do seu estado comatoso, ele ficaria mesmo ali.

Resignado, o herói fez a única coisa que podia fazer.

Permanecer ao lado do seu amigo.

O silêncio que nasceu entre os dois perdurou por vários e vários minutos. Mas aquele não era um silêncio desconfortável, pelo contrário, a presença de Goku ali, mesmo que silenciosa, era, para Vegeta, o apoio do qual o saiyajin tanto precisava naquele momento difícil. Era como uma bengala que fornecia suporte ao inválido, como uma pilastra que sustentava a estrutura de uma casa.

"Quantas vezes, Kakarotto?"

"Hum? O quê?"

"Quantas vezes você já disse à sua esposa que..." Hesitante, ele parou, respirando profundamente. Sua voz soava rouca, cansada e em nada escondia a sua exaustão. "...que você a ama?"

"Todos os dias." Respondeu sem vacilar.

"Você sabe quantas vezes eu disse isso a Bulma?"

Goku não respondeu. Mas ele sabia.

"Nenhuma, Kakarotto."

Sim, ele sabia.

"Eu nunca disse isso a ela, mas eu... eu..."

"Ela sabe, Vegeta. Não se preocupe, ela sabe."

Pela primeira vez naquela conversa, Vegeta ergueu sua cabeça e passou a encarar o outro saiyajin. E Goku sentiu um aperto no peito quando viu a expressão do mais puro tormento presente nos olhos dele. "Como? Como ela pode saber?"

Uma pergunta. Uma súplica.

"Acredite em mim. Ela sabe."

Depois daquela conversa, nenhum dos dois disse mais nada. E eles permaneceram ali, daquele jeito, até o início da noite, quando Goku foi embora .

E Vegeta ficou sozinho mais uma vez.

Sentindo uma leve alteração no Ki de sua filha e percebendo que a criança estava ligeiramente agitada, ele resolveu ir até o berçário e ficar um pouco com ela. Só depois que o bebê adormeceu, Vegeta voltou para a sua cadeira. E foi aí que ele sentiu.

Foi como uma centelha.

Uma faísca.

Um lampejo.

Ele sentiu o seu Ki.

Bulma...

Ela tinha acordado.

Finalmente.


	11. O primeiro animal de estimação

Dragon Ball Z não me pertence.

* * *

*O primeiro animal de estimação*

Já era final de tarde e Vegeta tinha acabado de buscar Bra na creche. Dirigindo com cuidado pela cidade – já que carregava no banco traseiro a sua estimada princesinha – o saiyajin mal via a hora de chegar em casa e retomar o seu treinamento para o vigésimo oitavo Torneio de Artes Marciais, que ocorreria dentro de alguns meses. O ex-vilão convertido em herói estava bastante distraído, pensando apenas na oportunidade que teria de lutar novamente contra Kakarotto, o seu maior rival, quando que, de repente...

"PAPAAAAAAAIIIIIII!"

O grito da pequena Bra, que incrivelmente conseguia ser mais estridente que o da sua mãe, deu um susto e tanto no saiyajin, que freou o carro na mesma hora e bem no meio da rua. Felizmente, a pista estava vazia, porque, caso contrário, ele teria causado um acidente muito grave.

"O que houve, Bra?" Virou-se assustado, branco feito um papel, encarando aflito a sua filha.

"Papai, olha!" E a menina, sorrindo como se nada tivesse acontecido, apontava feliz contra o vidro do carro. "Olha, papai! Gatinhos!"

'Todo esse escândalo por causa de uns felinos pulguentos...' Lamentou em pensamentos, olhando descrente para a _petshop _que tinha chamado a atenção da pequenina princesa. 'E eu aqui pensando que era alguma coisa séria...'

"Vamos lá, papai! Por favor!"

"O quê? Ir aonde?"

"Lá!" Respondeu grudando a cara no vidro do carro. "Eu quero ver os gatinhos!"

"Mas de jeito nenhum!" Respondeu firme. Ver gatinhos... era só o que faltava! "Nós vamos para casa, garota!"

"Nããããoooo!" Chorou a menina, fazendo um beicinho tristonho. "Eu quero ver os gatinhos, papai!"

Vegeta suspirou fundo, esfregando a mão no rosto. "Seu avô tem um gato. Você pode vê-lo quando chegarmos em casa."

"Mas Tama já é velho... eu quero ver os gatinhos pequenos!"

"Não."

"Por favooooor!"

E, de novo, Vegeta suspirou fundo. "Bra, se nós formos ver esses... gatinhos... você me promete que vai ser rápido?"

"Super rápido!" Respondeu a criança, seus olhinhos brilhando de felicidade.

"Então está bem..." E enquanto Bra batia palmas feliz, comemorando a sua vitória, Vegeta voltou a dirigir o carro, estacionando em frente ao _petshop_. E o veículo mal mal parou e a menina já estava abrindo a porta, correndo em direção aos gatinhos expostos em gaiolas no meio da calçada.

"Ahhhh! Papai! Olha como eles são lindos e fofos!" Exclamava contente, indo de uma gaiola para a outra.

E Vegeta não falava nada, apenas se perguntava se o inferno poderia ser pior do que aquilo.

"Eu quero um, papai!"

"Um o quê?"

"Um gato!" Disse apontando para um filhote cor de neve que estava deitado no fundo de uma das gaiolas.

Cruzando os braços, o saiyajin balançou a cabeça, negando. "Mas nem pensar, Bra! Não vou te comprar um gato!"

"Não vai?"

"Não!" Falou decidido e bastante autoritário.

A linda princesinha, que nada mais era do que a cópia perfeita de sua mãe, prendeu a respiração na hora em que ouviu aquele 'não'.

E começou a chorar.

"BUÁÁÁÁÁ! EU QUERO UM GATIIIINHO!"

"Garota! Pare com isso!" Comandou Vegeta, sem saber direito o que fazer.

"VOCÊ É MAU, PAPAI! MAU, MAU, MAU!"

A pirraça da criança já tinha atraído não só a atenção das pessoas que estavam na loja como também daquelas que passavam ali em frente. E Vegeta não estava gostando nem um pouquinho dos olhares que estava recebendo dos transeuntes.

"Bra, filha, pare com isso!" Pediu mais uma vez, rosnando para uma velha senhora que passou lhe dando um olhar reprovador – e que apressou o passo na hora em que ouviu aquele perigoso rosnado. "Você não vai conseguir nada com esse escândalo todo!"

"MAS, PAPAI! EU QUERO UM... UM... um... um..." Naquela mesma hora seus olhinhos lacrimejantes se fixaram num menino que acabava de passar bem do seu lado. Ou melhor, eles se fixaram no que o menino estava segurando. "UM PEIXINHO! Papai, papai! Olha que peixinho mais lindo!" Exclamou animada, apontando para o saco plástico cheio de água que o garoto segurava, e no qual estava um lindo peixe azul e vermelho. E o seu choro? Há muito já estava esquecido. "Papai, papai! Eu quero em peixe! Por favor, papai! Me dá um peixe! Me dá um peixe, papai!"

Vegeta balançou a cabeça, grunhindo de leve. Ele não fazia a menor ideia de como funcionava a cabeça daquela menina. Há segundos atrás ela estava fazendo o maior escândalo já visto por causa de um felino estúpido e agora nem parecia se importar mais com ele.

"E então, papai?"

"Hn?"

"O peeeeeiiixe!"

"Tá bom, tá bom! Vá escolher seu peixe!" Respondeu por fim, derrotado e louco de vontade de sair correndo daquela maldita loja. Era sempre assim... por menos que gostasse de admitir, o orgulhoso príncipe dos saiyajins parecia sempre ceder aos caprichos da sua filha caçula. Mas, pelo menos, um peixe daria bem menos trabalho que um gato cheio de pulgas.

"IUPI!" Gritou animada, correndo até o aquário que ficava nos fundos da loja.

Bra saiu da petshop carregando um saquinho com um belo peixe betta vermelho dentro. E esse peixinho, que ela batizou de Fish, fez a alegria da menina por dias e mais dias, até que ele desapareceu misteriosamente...

Entretanto, mais misterioso que o repentino sumiço de Fish foram os gramas que o gato Tama pareceu engordar na mesma semana em que o peixe desapareceu.

Um grande mistério, sem dúvida.


	12. O primeiro sonho com ela

Dragon Ball Z não me pertence.

* * *

*O primeiro sonho com ela*

Soco, chute, joelhada, mais socos, mais chutes, e mais joelhadas.

Suado e ofegante, Vegeta treinava desesperadamente dentro da sua sagrada câmara de gravidade. Seus movimentos exigiam muito do seu corpo cansado, e as ataduras que cobriam seus recentes machucados já estavam sujas de sangue devido às feridas recém-abertas.

"AHHHH! Maldição!" Xingou em voz alta enquanto executava uma sequência de cruzados e chutes frontais no ar, como se lutasse contra um inimigo invisível. "Aquela maldita humana... ah... garota insolente!" Resmungou com raiva. "Quem ela pensa que é para ficar me dando ordens?"

Resolvendo mudar de exercício e ignorando sua própria exaustão, o teimoso saiyajin começou a intercalar uma série de chutes laterais com flexões. "Eu sou o príncipe dos saiyajins! E ninguém me diz o que fazer!"

Há alguns dias atrás, Vegeta, não seguindo as recomendações nem de Bulma e muito menos do doutor Briefs, começou exigir cada vez mais da câmara de gravidade, aumentando a gravidade até esta chegar a trezentas vezes a do planeta Terra. Como seu corpo não estava preparado para suportar tamanha pressão, o orgulhoso guerreiro foi obrigado a liberar uma enorme quantidade de energia para conseguir permanecer em pé... mas essa quantidade de energia foi tanta que a câmara de gravidade acabou explodindo... e por conta dessa explosão, o saiyajin ficou bastante ferido, e desacordado também.

Percebendo o estado no qual Vegeta se encontrava, Bulma se encarregou de cuidar dos seus ferimentos, mas tão logo o saiyajin recuperou os sentidos, tão logo voltou a treinar. E quando a bela cientista viu isso, ela ficou uma verdadeira fera, gritando e gritando com ele sobre o quanto ele era irresponsável com a própria saúde.

"Aquela humana miserável..." Falou entre dentes, cessando sua série de exercícios, sua visão ficando estranhamente embaçada. "Fica gritando comigo o tempo todo... maldita..." Suas pálpebras estavam, de repente, muito pesadas, e Vegeta, de tão exausto de estava, mal percebeu quando seu corpo desmoronou contra o chão frio da câmara de gravidade...

"Vegetaaaaa! Uhul... Vegetaaaaa!"

Uma voz familiar chegou aos seus ouvidos enquanto ele lutava para abrir seus olhos cansados. Mas o que tinha acontecido afinal? Por acaso treinara tanto que perdera os sentidos e acabara desmaiando?

"Eu sei que você está aí, Vegeta..." Aquela voz feminina disse mais uma vez. Era impressão dele ou havia nela um tom um tanto quanto... sensual?

Grunhindo e esfregando a mão no rosto, o saiyajin se sentou no chão, seus olhos viajando rápido até a porta da câmara que, agora, estava aberta. 'Mas o quê? Não me lembro de ter deixado essa porta aberta!' Pensou um pouco desorientado, sem conseguir se levantar do chão.

"Uhul... Vegetaaaa!"

E ele congelou, seu olhar grudado na porta, ou melhor, na provocante mulher que acabara de entrar na câmara de gravidade por aquela porta e que, por sinal, usava apenas uma minúscula lingerie vermelha e um salto alto preto

"Ah, seu danadinho... por que não me respondeu logo? Estava chamando por você há tanto tempo..." Perguntou a beldade, seus delicados dedos penteando suas mechas azuladas, um sorriso travesso presente em seus lábios rosados.

"O quê... o que está fazendo aqui, garota?" Perguntou com extrema dificuldade, sua voz mal deixando sua garganta. "Sua presença não é bem vinda aqui!"

Bulma mordeu o lábio, seu sorriso, se possível, ficando cada vez mais atrevido. "Não é bem vinda, é? O seu _amiguinho _aí embaixo parece discordar!" Disse piscando o olho e apontando com o dedo para ele...

… e se Vegeta quase infartou ao perceber o que ela estava insinuando, o fraco coração do príncipe saiyajin chegou a parar por alguns segundos quando o guerreiro olhou para o meio de suas pernas e constatou que fora mesmo traído pelo seu _amiguinho_, que por sinal parecia estar adorando aquela situação pra lá de bizarra.

"Sabe, Vegeta, é por isso que eu adoro lycra! É um tecido bem... revelador!"

"Eu vou repetir só mais uma vez, sua bruxa! O que está fazendo aqui?" Indagou com firmeza, finalmente encontrando forças para se levantar e marchar até ela, fazendo todo o possível para ignorar a sua indesejada... bem... ereção.

"Ai, falando desse jeito parece até que você não me deseja! Parte meu coração!" Ela disse, fingindo uma expressão de mágoa, mas sem deixar de olhá-lo como se ele fosse uma suculenta presa... e ela um terrível predador. "Me responda uma coisa, Vegeta..." Rápida como um raio, Bulma se aproximou dele e, com uma força descomunal, o jogou contra a parede, deixando-o muito desnorteado. "Você já foi dominado por uma mulher antes?" A pergunta foi sussurrada de uma forma quase erótica, a língua dela percorrendo a orelha do príncipe enquanto o corpo dela se chocava cada vez mais contra o dele, pressionando-o contra a parede.

Vegeta estava pasmo, chocado, completamente sem ação. Ele não sabia quando ela havia ficado tão forte, tão rápida e muito menos não sabia desde quando ele se deixava controlar por uma mulher.

E uma mulher terráquea ainda por cima!

Ela sorriu maldosamente ao perceber o quão sem palavras ele estava e deu alguns passos para trás, afastando-se. "Devo te confessar uma coisa, alteza..." Do nada, um chicote negro apareceu em suas mãos e ela logo o bateu contra o chão com força, por um triz não acertando os pés do saiyajin. E Vegeta não pôde evitar de recuar um pouco quando ouviu um estalo agudo rasgar o ar. "Eu adoro estar no controle!"

Ele engoliu em seco, e ela lambeu os lábios, erguendo novamente a mão prestes a chicotear mais uma vez...

Com uma golfada de ar, o saiyajin abriu os olhos.

Ele estava deitado no chão metálico da câmara de gravidade.

Aflito, se levantou o mais rápido que conseguiu, procurando por qualquer indício de que a mulher estava ali com ele, mas, ao notar que estava de fato sozinho, suspirou aliviado.

"Foi um pesadelo..." Murmurou fazendo uma careta ao sentir seus músculos bastante doloridos. "Foi tudo um maldito pesadelo..." Passando as mãos pelo seu indomado e espetadíssimo cabelo, Vegeta olhou para baixo e grunhiu. "Mas que porcaria! Era só o que faltava!"

Sim... aquilo podia muito bem ter sido apenas um sonho... mas aquele mero sonho, aquela inesperada fantasia sexual fora o suficiente para despertar uma certa parte do seu corpo.

Sentindo traído mais uma vez, ele deixou o seu local de treino, mal vendo a hora de tomar uma ducha bem fria. E ele só podia torcer para não dar de cara com ninguém durante o trajeto até o banheiro.

Muito menos, dar de cara com uma certa cientista de cabelos azuis.


	13. O primeiro chute do bebê

Dragon Ball Z não me pertence.

* * *

N/A: Mais uma sugestão da Liluni-chan! Espero que gostem!

*O primeiro chute do bebê*

Vinte e duas semanas.

Este era o tempo exato da sua gravidez.

Dezoito semanas.

Este era o tempo exato em que Vegeta se encontrava no espaço.

Alguns dias depois que descobriu que estava esperando um filho – e um filho de Vegeta ainda por cima – Bulma criou coragem para finalmente contar ao orgulhoso saiyajin que ele seria pai.

Sim, ela criou coragem.

E sim, ela o fez.

E no dia seguinte Vegeta lhe disse que iria treinar no espaço, visto que aquela 'imundice de planeta estava repleto de distrações inúteis'.

Não restava dúvidas para a inteligente mulher que por 'imundice de planeta', ele estava se referindo a Terra, e que por 'distrações inúteis', ele estava se referindo a ela mesma.

A humana não ficou feliz com a decisão do seu... o que ele era? Um amante? Sim... provavelmente um amante. Bem, ela não ficou nem um pouco feliz ao ouvi-lo dizer aquilo, que ele estava mais do que disposto a abandoná-la de uma forma tão cruel, mas ela sabia que não poderia exigir nada dele. Afinal, aquele estranho relacionamento que surgira entre ela, uma cientista terrestre, e ele, um príncipe alienígena, era, de fato, muito estranho mesmo.

Aqueles dois estavam unidos apenas por puro e cru prazer carnal, sem laços, sem vínculos, sem nada.

Ou, pelo menos, assim deveriam estar.

Quando começaram aquela loucura toda, foi deixado bem claro que não deveria haver nada além de sexo entre eles. Vegeta seria a válvula de escape de Bulma – que precisava de alguém para conseguir superar a sua dolorida separação de Yamcha – ao mesmo tempo que Bulma seria a válvula de escape de Vegeta – que por sua vez necessitava de alguma coisa para fazê-lo esquecer momentaneamente do seu sentimento de frustração, já que, por mais que treinasse, não conseguia se transformar em super saiyajin. Logo, não haveria apego, ou troca de carícias desnecessárias, ou afeto, ou qualquer coisa parecida.

E muito menos deveria haver um filho.

Mas não foi bem isso o que aconteceu, porque houve mesmo um filho.

"Ai, filhote, será que hoje a mamãe vai conseguir falar com o seu pai, hein?" Perguntou suspirando fundo, acariciando ternamente a sua já proeminente barriga com uma mão enquanto que com a outra digitava alguma coisa no enorme teclado a sua frente.

Bulma não era burra. Ela sabia muito bem que Vegeta tinha ficado furioso quando descobriu sobre a criança. E ela também sabia que não foi nenhuma coincidência ele ter decidido deixar a Terra assim que soube sobre gravidez dela. Mas, Bulma possuía uma fé quase que cega no saiyajin... e torcia para que ele aceitasse o filho. O seu filho.

Por isso mesmo, desde que descobrira o sexo da criança, ela vinha, mesmo que em vão, tentando entrar em contato com o futuro papai.

"Vamos, Vegeta... por que teima em não atender minhas chamadas?" Perguntou num sussurro triste e desanimado.

Durante quase uma hora, a cientista permaneceu sentada em frente ao grande monitor, seus olhos apreensivos e seu coração na mão.

E ela esperou...

Até que finalmente Vegeta lhe respondeu.

"O que quer, mulher? Por que me incomoda?" Apesar da estática, pôde ouvir a voz dele, grossa, rouca e fria.

"Vegeta! Até que enfim! Por que anda me evitando?" Perguntou nervosa, suas mãos apertando com força o apoio de braços da cadeira. "Estou tentando entrar em contato com você há quase um mês!" Disse olhando muito brava para a rosto dele que aparecia no monitor.

"Mas você é mesmo uma chata! Lembro muito bem de ter te falado que fui embora desse seu planeta justamente para evitar distrações! E você ainda fica me enchendo o saco! Pois pare de perder seu tempo! Não quero mais saber de você atrapalhando meu treinamento!" Bulma ouviu calada a resposta grosseira dele, lágrimas de amargura já ardendo em seus olhos. Argh! Como ela odiava esses hormônios loucos que a faziam chorar por qualquer coisa!

"Você é um grosso, Vegeta! E um mal agradecido também!" Respondeu, visivelmente chateada. "Você foi embora para o espaço e nunca mais fez nem questão de nos mandar uma mensagem dizendo se estava tudo bem! E agora nem ao menos pergunta se eu estou bem!"

"Já disse que não quero saber de você, mulherzinha odiosa!"

"E do nosso filho? Por acaso também não te interessa saber dele?" Vegeta permaneceu em silêncio após escutar as palavras dela, sua expressão indescritível. "Vai ser um menino, sabia? E eu estava pensando num nome e... e... e queria saber se você tem alguma sugestão também!"

Ela percebeu muito bem como os olhos negros dele pareceram brilhar por um mero segundo... mas ele acabou por logo lhe virar a cara. "Pouco me importa o nome do moleque! Ele não é um saiyajin puro e por isso não merece um nome saiyajin! Não quero saber desse híbrido fracote!"

"Ora, seu cretino!" Gritou alterada, extremamente chateada e entristecida pelas palavras venenosas dele. "Ele pode não ser um saiyajin puro, mas não deixa de ser o s- AHHH!" O grito de dor que escapou dos lábios femininos fez Vegeta encarar com apreensão o monitor. Com olhos arregalados e preocupados, passou a observar aflito a figura de Bulma, que se contorcia sobre seu próprio corpo, suas delicadas mãos pressionadas contra sua proeminente barriga.

"Bulma?" Questionou incerto, sua guarda totalmente baixa e preocupação escrita por todo o seu rosto. "O que aconteceu? Está bem?"

Apesar da dor que ainda sentia, a cientista sorriu e passou a encará-lo com lágrimas de felicidade nos olhos. "Acho que foi um chute! O primeiro chute dele, Vegeta! Dá pra acreditar nisso?" Abaixando a cabeça, passou a olhar com adoração para a sua barriga, nunca deixando de acariciá-la. "E que chute mais forte, hein, filhote! Aposto que quis provar para o bobo do seu pai que você vai ser um menino muito forte, não é? Pois é... aposto que vai!"

Suspirando fundo, Vegeta voltou a virar o rosto, mas mesmo assim ficou olhando disfarçadamente para ela. "Acho que é melhor desligar a chamada agora... já perdi muito tempo com você."

Aquelas palavras dissolveram o sorriso que até então parecia iluminar a tez pálida da mulher, substituindo-o por uma expressão mais amarga. "Está bem, então... acho que... que é o melhor a se fazer mesmo. E, bem... quando você pretende voltar, Vegeta?"

"Já disse! Quando conseguir alcançar o meu objetivo!"

"Isso significa que não o alcançou ainda, não é? Ainda não se transformou em super saiyajin?"

Ofendido e com o orgulho ferido pela pergunta de Bulma, Vegeta a lançou um olhar furioso e subitamente cortou a chamada de vídeo, sem ao menos se despedir.

"É bebê..." Disse fraca, seus olhos azuis marejados. "Sua mãe é mesmo uma tonta, viu... por amar um traste como o seu pai! Mas não se preocupe... ele só precisa de um tempo... só de um pouco de tempo..." Levantando-se, ela começou a desligar o computador para deixar o escritório. "Mas enquanto isso, acho que seremos só nós dois mesmo..."

* * *

N/A: Muito obrigada a todos os leitores que estão acompanhando a fic! Principalmente a silvia S.K, Gaby Amorinha, Arine-san e Cath Black! Seus reviews fazem o meu dia! :)

No mais, até o próximo "primeiro"!

Laarc!


	14. A primeira ideia

Dragon Ball Z não me pertence.

N/A: Este capítulo se passa imediatamente após "O primeiro rosnado" e provavelmente terá uma continuação.

No mais, espero que gostem!

Abraços,

Laarc!

*A primeira ideia*

Um raio de sol batendo bem no seu rosto foi o despertador de Bulma naquela bela manhã. Forçando-se a se levantar da cama, a mulher praticamente rastejou até o banheiro da sua suíte, temendo encarar o seu reflexo no espelho.

E aquele receio todo tinha uma boa explicação. O seu encontro com Yamcha na noite anterior – isso se aquilo pode ser chamado de encontro – foi o fiasco da década! Ou melhor, do século! Bulma tinha saído de casa esperando retornar com um noivo... só que agora ela não tinha sequer um namorado. E por isso, ela passou a noite e boa parte da madrugada se debulhando em lágrimas.

"Ai, mas que cara mais horrível! Meus olhos ainda estão vermelhos e meu rosto tá todo inchado! Afff, eu não mereço isso..." Se lamentou enquanto lavava o rosto na pia. "E é tudo culpa do Yamcha! Aquele cachorro!" Saindo do banheiro, pegou um roupão e o vestiu, deixando o quarto para ir à cozinha tomar seu café da manhã.

"Bom dia, Bulminha!" Ao ver a sua filha descendo as escadas, a senhora Briefs parou de arrumar a mesa para o café da manhã e foi correndo muito empolgada na direção dela. "E então, como foi a noite ontem, hein? E onde está a aliança? Vai, me mostra, minha querida! Huhuhu! Mas que felicidade! A minha filhinha vai casar com um homem muito bonito! Ai, acho que o meu coração não vai aguentar!"

Emburrada, Bulma passou direto por sua mãe e logo se sentou à mesa, servindo-se de uma enorme xícara de café. "Não tem nenhuma aliança, mãe." Disse amargurada, ao perceber que a mulher loira não parava de procurar a tal da aliança nas suas mãos.

"Não tem? Ah! Já entendi! Vai ser um daqueles casamentos modernos, não é mesmo?" Respondeu com um largo sorriso, sentando de frente para Bulma. "Eu estava lendo sobre isso na _Fofa Forma_ esses dias...

"Mãe..."

"Dizem que está muito na moda esses casamentos que não tem aliança, nem vestido de noiva, nem nada dessas coisas! O casal simplesmente começa a morar junto, tem um filho... coisas da modernidade!"

"Mãe..."

"Eu particularmente não gosto disso, mas se é assim que vocês querem, entã-"

"MÃE!" Gritou a cientista, quase bufando de raiva e não aguentando mais o falatório da sua mãe sem noção. "Não tem aliança porque não vai haver um casamento!"

"Não vai... mas por quê?" Perguntou muito triste e desapontada. "O que aconteceu? Vocês brigaram?"

Bulma suspirou fundo e bebeu um pouco do seu café. "Bem... no final nós acabamos brigando mesmo... mas é que... o Yamcha quis dar um tempo no nosso namoro... até pelo menos essa ameaça dos androides acabar."

"Ah... mas dar um tempo não é tão ruim, não é mesmo? Afinal... vocês já deram um tempo antes... e voltaram!" Disse com um brilho de esperança nos olhos.

"Ai, mãe! Será que você não entende? Dessa vez não vai ter volta! O Yamcha vai hoje para o deserto treinar, e ele só vai voltar na data que o garoto do futuro disse que os androides vão aparecer! Isso significa que a gente não vai se ver por quase dois ano!" Bulma largou a caneca na mesa e cobriu o rosto com as mãos, fungando de leve. "Eu não acredito que ele fez isso... logo no dia do nosso aniversário de dez anos! DEZ ANOS! Tô me sentindo uma idiota! Uma grande idiota que foi enrolada por uma década inteira... só pra no final ser abandonada!" Algumas lágrimas teimosas rolavam por sua bochecha, e Bulma logo as enxugou com as costas da mãos. "E você ainda não sabe do pior de tudo, mãe!"

"Meu Kami-sama! Ainda tem pior?" Perguntou a senhora Briefs, levando as mãos à boca, completamente espantada.

"Tem sim! Você acredita que aquele folgado lazarento queria que eu ficasse esperando por ele esse tempo todo! Aí eu falei pra ele que de jeito nenhum ficaria esperando por um patife como ele! Me poupe! Eu tenho mais o que fazer! E aí... bem, a gente terminou de vez! E pra sempre!"

"E fez de muito bem, minha filha! Mas quem diria que aquele rapaz tão bonito fosse fazer isso com você... é uma pena mesmo..."

A loira ficou um tempo apenas observando a expressão triste da sua Bulminha. Ela não gostava de ver a sua filha daquele jeito, e queria muito arrumar uma maneira de fazê-la sair daquela depressão. Mas como? O motivo daquela tristeza era um homem... e como Bulma poderia fazer para esquecer de um homem? Ainda mais de um com quem ela namorou por dez longos anos?

"Mas é claro!" Exclamou de repente, um sorriso enorme enfeitando o seu rosto. "Já tenho a solução para o seu problema! Você precisa arrumar um outro homem! Desse jeito vai esquecer do Yamcha rapidinho e não vai mais ficar triste!"

Bulma a olhou completamente incrédula. Arrumar um outro homem? A sua mãe só podia estar ficando louca. "Mãe, eu acabei de terminar com o meu namor-"

"Bulma! Você é uma mulher jovem e linda! Não pode ficar perdendo o seu tempo chorando por causa de alguém que não te valorizou! Desse jeito vai gastar toda a beleza que herdou de mim!"

"Acho melhor não... Já me desapontei muito com um homem... não quero arrumar outro para ter mais dor de cabeça!"

"Eu não estou falando para você arrumar um outro namorado! Estou falando para arrumar um homem para se divertir!"

Boquiaberta, Bulma chegou a conclusão de que ela estava errada. A sua mãe não estava apenas louca. Ela estava completamente insana. Mas, por algum motivo, aquela insana ideia não parecia ser tão ruim assim...

Será que insanidade era algo contagioso ou hereditário?

"Me divertir?" Perguntou um tanto quanto incerta, e quando a senhora Briefs apenas a lançou um olhar quase que indecente, Bulma achou que fosse ter um infarto. Afinal de contas, a sua mãe não poderia estar sugerindo o que a cientista achava que ela estava mesmo sugerindo, não é? "Mãe, você não está sugerindo que eu... hum... que eu..."

"Mas é claro que eu estou, meu amor! E não me olhe com essa cara! Isso está super na moda!"

"Está é?"

"Claro que sim! Sabe, na última edição da_ Carrapicho_ teve até uma matéria sobre isso... sexo sem compromisso! Pelas estatísticas, três em cada cinco mulheres já fizeram ou fazem! E todas aprovam! Dizem que faz maravilhas na autoestima feminina!

'Ai ai ai... a minha mãe é uma doida varrida! E o pior é que essa ideia maluca dela está me conquistando pouco a pouco!' Pensou a cientista. Foi quando que, naquele exato momento, as duas escutaram o barulho da porta se abrindo... e pouquíssimos segundos depois, Vegeta apareceu na cozinha. E elas, que até então estavam conversando bastante, se calaram, seus olhos fixos na figura do suado saiyajin, que agora bebia com vontade uma garrafa de água.

Claro que aquele silêncio todo não passou despercebido pelo príncipe. Muito menos passou despercebido o fato de que aquelas duas loucas tinham os seus olhares praticamente cravados nele. Sentindo seu rosto quente, Vegeta deixou a garrafa na pia e, fazendo o possível para evitar olhar para as duas, deixou a cozinha tão rápido quanto chegou, grunhindo alguma coisa sobre como as mulheres terráqueas eram criaturas estranhas.

"Nossa, como o Vegeta está treinando!" Comentou a loira assim que o ouviu fechar a porta. "Ele é tão obstinado e bonitão!" Disse com um brilho quase que predador nos olhos. "E aposto que é muito bom de cama também..."

"Por que acha isso, mãe?" Perguntou pensativa, seu rosto ainda virado na direção pela qual passara o saiyajin, seu coração batendo um pouco mais acelerado do que de costume.

"Ah, filha! Você já viu o tamanho das entradas que ele tem no cabelo? De acordo com uma reportagem da revista _Tudo Fútil_, quanto maior a entrada do homem, mais selvagem ele é na cama!"

"Ah é... que interessante. Não sabia disso..." Disse baixinho, ponderando sobre tudo o que conversara com a sua mãe.

Sexo sem compromisso... mas que ideia, hein!

E pior que aquela ideia nem lhe parecia mais tão louca assim.

Afinal, que mal teria em se divertir um pouco de vez em quando?

Só restava saber agora se a pessoa com quem Bulma queria se divertir também gostaria de se divertir com ela.

* * *

N/A: Gaby Amorinha, espero que dessa vez a imagem de um "suado saiyajin bebendo água" te permita estudar, viu! rsrs ;)


	15. O primeiro arrependimento

Dragon Ball Z não me pertence.

* * *

N/A: Dica da Cath Black, que queria ver o primeiro arrependimento do Vegeta! Bem, aí está!

Espero que gostem!

Laarc!

* * *

*O primeiro arrependimento*

Vegeta nunca gostou muito do planeta Terra.

Ele abominava os humanos – ou, pelo menos, a maioria deles – detestava fervorosamente as tradições terráqueas – principalmente aquelas que envolviam uma troca desnecessária de gestos afetivos – e odiava as vestimentas rudimentares que era obrigado a usar para participar de certos eventos – afinal de contas, como era possível alguém lutar trajando um terno, sendo que a diabólica roupa mal permitia realizar simples movimentos... como mexer os braços, por exemplo!

No entanto, apesar de todo o seu ódio nem um pouco reprimido, o príncipe saiyajin nunca se arrependeu de ter pisado no planeta. Muito menos se arrependeu de ter feito aqui a sua morada... e de ter começado uma família também.

Ele nunca se arrependeu...

...até aquele fatídico dia.

E aquele fatídico dia não foi o dia em que Bulma lhe contou que estava grávida. Porque no dia em que ele descobriu que seria papai, Vegeta se sentiu furioso, e não arrependido.

Aquele fatídico dia tampouco foi o dia em que ele foi humilhado pelo primogênito de Kakarotto, que conseguiu destruir Cell, ao passo que o orgulhoso príncipe foi vergonhosamente derrotado pelo guerreiro biônico.

Aquele dia muito menos foi o dia em que ele precisou se fundir com o demente que era o seu eterno rival, porque tudo o que Vegeta conseguiu sentir na hora da fusão foi asco e nojo ao saber que ele e Kakarotto estariam compartilhando não só o mesmo corpo, mas os pensamentos também.

E também não foi o dia em que ele descobriu que, de fato, estava mesmo apaixonado pela teimosa cientista Bulma Briefs, e que não mais era capaz de enxergar sua vida sem ela ao seu lado.

O dia em que Vegeta sentiu algum tipo de arrependimento foi o dia em que ele teve que ir àquela festa.

Mas não foi simplesmente o fato de ir àquela maldita festa que o fez se sentir arrependido, já que ele estava mais do que acostumado com as tais das festas – não que ele gostasse delas, é claro! Ele meramente as tolerava.

O fato exato que o fez se arrepender tanto, mas tanto, foi ter de levar a sua filha, a sua princesinha, a sua mini-guerreira saiyajin naquela festa... e ser obrigado a observar como ela, sim, ELA, Bra Briefs, no auge dos seus gloriosos quatorze anos, suspirava encantada ao ver aquele verme rastejante nadando na piscina! E como era mesmo o nome daquele pamonha? Ah, sim, Goten!

"Isso é tão humilhante..." Seu olhar feroz estava cravado na mestiça adolescente, que por sua vez estava sentada próxima à piscina junto com Pan, seus olhinhos azuis brilhando de admiração e fixos na figura esbelta de Son Goten, que nadava tranquilamente trajando apenas uma sunguinha azul.

"Do que você está falando, Vegeta? Faz tempo que não te vejo resmungar assim numa festa da família!" Respondeu Bulma, que estava sentada ao lado do seu marido.

"Eles não são a nossa família."

Bulma rolou os olhos e o encarou com visível enfado. "Bem, talvez não de sangue, mas você sabe muito bem que eu considero Goku como um irmão!"

"Hn! Tanto faz..." Ele cruzou os braços, irritado, mas não parou de vigiar Bra nem por um segundo.

Curiosa, a cientista seguiu o olhar do seu marido, apenas para se deparar com a sua filhinha... e ela entendeu perfeitamente porque Vegeta estava tão mal humorado.

"Vegeta, você sabe que ela é uma adolescente, não é? E que toda adolescente passa por isso, não é?"

"Ela não é apenas uma adolescente! Ela é a minha filha! Ela é uma princesa saiyajin! E uma princesa saiyajin não fica por aí suspirando por um inseto qualquer!" Disse zangado, quase bufando. "E quantos anos ele tem afinal? O dobro da idade dela? Isso é pedofilia!"

E, mais uma vez, Bulma rolou os olhos. "Pelo amor de Kami-sama, Vegeta! Ele não está fazendo nada! E do jeito que é sonso igual ao pai, nem deve estar percebendo que Bra está olhando pra ele!"

"Ele pode não perceber... mas todo mundo aqui já percebeu! Ela está fazendo papel de boba!"

"Ela é uma garota de quatorze anos! É claro que está fazendo papel de boba! Eu fiz papel de boba até os trinta!"

Naquela hora, ele virou seu rosto e encarou sua esposa com fervor, seus olhos negros pregados nos dela. "Isso é tudo culpa sua e dos seus genes!"

"O quê? Como assim?"

"A cara que ela está fazendo é igual a sua quando estávamos em Namek! Me lembro até hoje de como você olhava para aquele verme do Zarbon! Quanta vergonha..."

"Ai, mas eu não acredito nisso, Vegeta!" Retrucou ligeiramente irritada, mas não conseguindo evitar de corar ao se lembrar de como ficou derretida pelo charmoso vilão. "Sabe de uma coisa, se você está reagindo assim só porque a Bra está admirando um belo rapaz, eu não quero nem ver o dia em que ela arrumar um namorado!"

"Um... um... um o quê?" As palavras custaram a lhe deixar os lábios, e Vegeta podia jurar que começou até a sentir uma certa falta de ar naquele momento. "Um namo-o-quê?"

"Você sabe, né, um namorado! Um garoto de quem ela vai gostar muit-"

"Ela não vai arrumar _isso_! Eu não vou permitir!"

"Aham! Claro!" Bulma disse, fazendo pouco caso. "Deixa eu só te dizer duas coisinhas, Vegeta querido! Primeiro: a Bra herdou o meu rostinho lindo e o seu temperamento difícil. E segundo: tudo o que é proibido é mais gostoso. Agora, faça as contas e você vai entender direitinho o que eu estou querendo dizer!" De repente, a cientista apertou a mão dele de leve, exclamando sorridente. "Ah! Você perdeu, Vegeta! Ela acabou de dar o suspiro mais lindinho... ai, a nossa filhinha é muito fofa mesmo! Mas também, o Goten se tornou um homem tão bonito! Com certeza puxou ao pai!"

E Vegeta apenas fechou os olhos e bufou.

Ele definitivamente não deveria ter deixado a sua filha ir àquela festa.

Ahh, se arrependimento matasse...

* * *

N/A: Ah! Muitíssimo obrigada pelos comentários! Vocês são maravilhosas! Cath Black (espero que tenha gostado), Arine-san, Gaby Amorinha (dessa vez não teve Vegeta sem camisa para você...), silvia S.K, Artemys Ichihara, uma salva de palmas para vocês!

Abraços e até o próximo capítulo!

Laarc!

ps: ah, provavelmente o próximo cap deve ser o Primeiro "eu te amo", e pelo que tudo indica, o Primeiro beijo também é um dos próximos... estou num clima romântico, então já viram, né!


	16. O primeiro eu te amo

Dragon Ball Z não me pertence.

* * *

N/A: Ai, demorei, mas postei! rsrsrs Pois é, né... falei que estava numa fase romântica e tal, mas ela acabou no dia seguinte, quando recebi uma mensagem nada convencional do meu ex... afff... e aí a minha fase romântica foi por água abaixo! Bem, culpem ele pela demora! ;)

E como prometido, aí está o primeiro "eu te amo", que é um mix das sugestões da Gaby Amorinha e da Izabela5star! Esse capítulo é a sequência do cap 10, A primeira confissão! E seguirá o mesmo estilo do seu predecessor!

O primeiro beijo será o próximo (que vai ser continuação de A primeira ideia)!

No mais, espero que gostem!

Laarc!

ps: lembrando que_ itálico_ = flashback

*O primeiro "eu te amo"*

"_Ela não é linda, Vegeta? Minha pequena Bra..."_

Ele ainda podia ouvir a voz dela em sua cabeça. Fraca. Debilitada. Tão baixa quanto um sussurro.

Tão diferente do que ele estava acostumado.

Ainda podia vê-la em sua mente toda vez que fechava os olhos. Deitada naquela cama de hospital, pálida, abatida, com olheiras profundas e cabelo desalinhado.

Muito diferente do que ele estava acostumado.

"_Vegeta? Você me escutou? Eu falei com você."_

"_Hn? O quê? Eu... eu não..."_

E ele não gostava de vê-la daquele jeito.

Fraca.

Porque Bulma Briefs não era fraca.

Ela era a mulher mais forte, mais teimosa, mais orgulhosa e mais pretensiosa que ele conhecia.

Ela era a sua esposa. A sua princesa. A sua rainha.

E ela não era fraca.

Mas ela era a sua fraqueza.

"_Vegeta, está tudo bem? Você me parece estranho... meio distante..."_

Sim. Ela era a sua fraqueza.

Mas também era a sua melhor amiga. A sua maior aliada. A sua maior... força.

"Hmmm... Vegeta? Ainda acordado?" Bulma abriu os olhos devagar naquela madrugada, apenas para se deparar com os do seu marido, muito abertos, observando-a enquanto dormia. "O que aconteceu? Pesadelo?"

"Não... eu estava só..." Ele sacudiu a cabeça de leve, sentando-se na cama. Mas seus olhos não desgrudaram dela nem por um segundo. "...eu estava só pensando. Nada importante. Volte a dormir."

No entanto, a fala dele teve justamente o efeito contrário. Copiando os movimentos dele, Bulma se descobriu, jogou o lençol para o lado e também se sentou, encarando-o preocupada. Na semana seguinte completaria quatro meses que ela havia deixado o hospital. E nesses quatro meses que haviam se passado, o comportamento de Vegeta sofrera uma mudança radical. Ele estava sempre quieto, sempre calado, e até quando ela o provocava de propósito – apenas para tentar fazer com que ele falasse alguma coisa – ele mal mal a respondia. Mas isso não era tudo. Além de estar estranhamente calado, ele parecia ter criado um hábito um tanto quanto assustador de observá-la.

O tempo todo.

"Vegeta... o que aconteceu?"

"Não aconteceu nada, já disse! Volte a dormir! Não é toda noite que Bra te deixa dormir, então aproveite!" Ele se deitou e virou seu corpo para o lado, dando-lhe as costas. E ela apenas suspirou fundo, aproximando-se dele e deitando carinhosamente sua cabeça sobre o ombro forte do seu marido.

"Você está mentindo... não minta pra mim, por favor! Eu sei que tem algo errado. Posso sentir..."

E foi a vez dele de suspirar fundo.

"_Eu estou bem"_

"_Certeza? Não sei se acredito em você..."_

"_Eu estou bem."_

"Não consigo dormir..."

"Por quê? Conta pra mim..."

"Eu..." Ele engoliu em seco, se virando devagar e aninhando o corpo dela contra o seu peito, seus dedos grossos e ásperos deslizando pelo cabelo sedoso de Bulma. "Eu..." Ele tentou. Tentou, tentou e tentou. Mas não conseguia formular as palavras que tanto queria dizer. Não conseguia dar voz à frase que ela tanto merecia escutar.

Eu amo você.

Era uma sentença pequena, muito simples.

Sujeito e predicado.

Pronome, verbo, pronome.

Mas ele não conseguia dizer.

Assim como não conseguia explicar a ela a agonia que estava sentindo. Não conseguia dizer a ela o sofrimento que foi vê-la deitada imóvel sobre aquela cama de hospital. Não conseguia contar a ela a dor que sentiu apenas por cogitar a hipótese de perdê-la. Não conseguia encontrar as palavras necessárias para dizer a ela que ele... precisava dela. E muito.

Porque ela era a sua fraqueza... e a sua maior força.

"_Hum, tá bom... mas... Vegeta, vem cá! Chega mais perto... vem segurar sua filha um pouquinho!"_

"_Eu já a segurei bastante, mulher! A segurei esses dias todos em que você não acordava!"_

"_Ah... mas eu queria te ver segurando ela. Vem cá, por favor..."_

"Bulma..." Ele sussurrou o nome dela de uma forma como ela nunca o ouvira sussurrar antes. Havia tanto sentimento naquela palavra, naquele nome, que a cientista ficou até um pouco sem reação. E sem reação, sem mover um músculo sequer, ela sentiu ele pegá-la em seus braços e deitá-la sobre o colchão, o corpo dele se posicionando perfeitamente sobre o dela, cobrindo-o. "Eu quero..."

"Você quer?" Ela murmurou, seus olhos se encontrando com os dele e se perdendo por completo.

"_Viu! Não foi tão difícil, não é? Ah, Vegeta... ela fica mais linda ainda em seus braços. Minha princesinha e o meu príncipe saiyajin..."_

"_Ela é tão... tão pequena..."_

"_Verdade... mas se for igual ao irmão, vei crescer num piscar de olhos!"_

"_Hn..."_

"_Vegeta..."_

"_O quê?"_

"_Está tudo bem? De verdade mesmo?"_

"...quero fazer amor com você, Bulma." Ela prendeu a respiração, e seu coração, de repente, saltou uma batida interinha.

Amor. Essa era uma palavra que ele não usava com muita frequência.

Correção. Ele, Vegeta, não a usava nunca. E ela, Bulma, nem sabia que a tal palavra fazia parte do vocabulário dele.

E então, ela sorriu. "Eu também." Disse com leveza, erguendo sua mão, seus dedos compridos e finos escorregando suavemente pela pele dele. "Isso é o que eu mais quero na vida." Sua fala foi profunda, como um sopro de ar que escapava forte de seus pulmões.

Ele sorriu também. Um sorriso tranquilo, aliviado, sereno... tão diferente dos sorrisos que geralmente agraciavam seus lábios.

Um sorriso verdadeiro.

"_Não... não está tudo bem..."_

"_Não?"_

"_Tudo está... perfeito. Está tudo perfeito, Bulma._

Naquela madrugada, Vegeta pode não ter dito as três palavras que ele tanto queria dizer, mas Bulma podia senti-las em cada toque, em cada gesto, em cada beijo, em cada gemido, em cada suspiro.

E eles fizeram amor.

Pela primeira vez.

* * *

N/A 2: Artemys Ichihara, adorei sua sugestão! :) Já tive até algumas ideias para um capítulo com um Vegeta bem fanho... huhuhuhu!


	17. O primeiro pesadelo

Dragon Ball Z não me pertence.

* * *

N/A: Okay, não foi isso o que eu prometi a vocês... mas não resisti! Essa ideia surgiu na minha cabeça e não queria deixar que nada mais surgisse até que ela fosse escrita! Então, como não tive muita escolha, eu a escrevi (fui uma refém comportada)! Esse é um texto mais "dark" e com um toque de terror/suspense, e se passa em algum momento depois da saga de Majin Boo e antes do nascimento de Bra. Acho que é o texto mais sombrio que já escrevi, e como não tenho muita familiaridade com o gênero, não sei se ficou bom. Sintam-se a vontade para criticar!

No mais, desejo uma boa leitura a todos!

Laarc!

ps: no próximo capítulo, seguiremos com a programação normal!

*O primeiro pesadelo*

Um intenso e agonizante grito cortou a madrugada e ressoou pela casa, chegando aos seus ouvidos despreparados, penetrando-os sem aviso prévio. Seus olhos se escancararam com o barulho horrendo e num pulo ele já estava de pé. Um pouco alarmado, Vegeta deixou escapar um suspiro profundo, seu olhar vagando pela sala escura. A televisão ainda estava ligada, os letreiros finais do filme que estava assistindo passavam na tela enorme do aparelho. E ele sabia que devia ter pegado no sono em algum momento daquele filme.

Apreensivo e com as sobrancelhas franzidas, desligou o eletrônico, a sala instantaneamente ficando imersa na penumbra. No entanto, a escuridão não o assustou. Na verdade, a escuridão não o incomodou nem um pouco.

Com passadas firmes, chegou até a escada e parou, concentrando-se apenas na sua audição. Mas agora, por mais que tentasse, por mais que se esforçasse, ele não ouvia mais nada.

Com os punhos cerrados, subiu degrau por degrau, devagar. Seu corpo estava mais pesado do que de costume, e a escada aparentemente tinha ficado maior, já que ele demorou muito para terminar de subi-la e finalmente alcançar o segundo piso.

Mas em algum momento, em algum momento daquela tenebrosa madrugada, ele alcançou sim o segundo piso. E ao alcançá-lo, se pôs a andar pelo corredor. Havia algo estranho na casa, ele tinha certeza. Não podia ver, ouvir ou tocar, mas tinha certeza absoluta que havia algo ali que não estava certo. Havia algo... de ruim. E cada vez que se aproximava do quarto de casal, cada vez que se aproximava do quarto que ele e Bulma dividiam, aquela sensação terrível aumentava mais e mais.

Ao passar pelo quarto de Trunks, estancou, e só voltou a andar quando percebeu que a energia do garoto estava normal. O pequeno de apenas de oito anos dormia profundamente e pelo que Vegeta percebeu, ele estava sozinho no quarto. Um bom sinal.

E então, o saiyajin chegou até o seu destino. Sua mão cobriu a maçaneta e ele vacilou um pouco antes de girá-la para abrir a porta.

O som do seu coração martelando em seu peito era tudo o que escutava.

Inspirando e expirando, ele abriu a porta e deu o primeiro passo para dentro do quarto.

E congelou.

Por completo.

Ao contrário do restante da casa, o cômodo não estava escuro, mas sim iluminado por uma fraca luz dourada.

Uma fraca luz dourada que permitia que ele visse com uma perfeição estarrecedora o corpo imóvel que estava deitado sobre a cama.

O corpo de Bulma.

"Não..." Ele sussurrou, seus olhos negros – tempestuosos, incrédulos – cravados nos dela – arregalados e mortos – tão vazios de vida, mas tão cheios de pavor e decepção.

E ele escutou uma risada abafada e rápida... e só aí que ele percebeu que, sobre o corpo de Bulma Briefs, estava... alguém.

A semelhança era incrível, inegável, e quando Vegeta pousou seus olhos sobre aquela figura, ele soube exatamente quem estava ali. O cabelo espetado e dourado, as cicatrizes desenhadas sobre pele morena, o sorriso doentio estampados nos lábios, a ferocidade presente no olhar, o M mágico tatuado na testa.

Engoliu nauseado, sentindo o gosto amargo de bile na boca. "Você... não... não pode ser..."

E aquela mesma risada ecoou novamente pelo quarto, o som cru e seco fazendo seu sangue gelar.

"E por que não?" Disse Majin Vegeta, suas mãos se afastando do pescoço da humana bem devagar, seu rosto se virando em direção a Vegeta.

"Você não é real."

"Que engraçado... ela também me disse isso... e olha só o que aconteceu!" Seus olhos loucos e transtornados viajaram de Vegeta até a figura estrangulada de Bulma. "_Você não é real... Você não é o Vegeta... O Vegeta nunca me machucaria_... tsk tsk tsk, parece que ela não nos conhece muito bem, não é! Mesmo depois de tantos anos... terráquea tola!" Seus dedos se deslizaram pelo rosto pálido dela, pelos lábios entreabertos, pelo pescoço recheado de hematomas, pela clavícula quebrada, até que chegaram no vale dos seios femininos, e ele sorriu ainda mais ao perceber que não havia movimento algum ali. Ela não estava respirando. "Uma criatura linda, mas patética."

"Ela está...? Você... você..."

"Nós, Vegeta. Nós! E sim, ela está morta." O clone deixou a cama e caminhou vagaroso até o petrificado saiyajin, olhos azuis e predadores sorrindo de satisfação e loucura. "E que cara é essa? Deveria me agradecer por acabar com ela..." Sussurrou ao pé do ouvido, venenoso como uma cobra.

Mas Vegeta não conseguia dizer nada. Seu coração batia forte, sua respiração falhava e seu olhar não se desgrudava do corpo inerte da sua esposa.

"Ela era uma fraqueza... uma maldita fraqueza! Um obstáculo que nos impedia de alcançarmos nosso verdadeiro destino. Mas agora não há mais obstáculos no nosso caminho!"

"Não! Isso... isso não é verdade! O que você diz é mentira!" Desviando o seu olhar de Bulma, Vegeta se pôs a encarar a cópia maligna, seus olhos furiosos.

"Sim... acho que concordo com você." Disse Majin Vegeta, rodeando o príncipe. "Afinal, eu estava me esquecendo do menino, não é mesmo? Um pequeno super saiyajin... com certeza será menos patético que essa mulher humana. Talvez até ofereça uma boa luta."

"Você não vai tocar num único fio de cabelo dele." Rosnou o saiyajin, agarrando o antebraço do loiro e mantendo-o no lugar. "Você me entendeu?"

Majin riu, olhando com descaso para a mão que segurava seu braço. "Você não pode me impedir. Você não pode _se_ impedir! Isto é o que você é! Esta é a sua verdadeira natureza!"

"Não! Eu não sou você!"

"Negue o quanto quiser,_ príncipe dos saiyajins_, mas é sim! Você é um assassino, um monstro!"

"Eu não sou um monstro! Eu... eu..."

"Você o quê? Mudou?" Ele chacoalhou a cabeça, um sorriso frio nos lábios. "Se engane o quanto quiser, mas você não mudou nada!" As palavras dele fizeram Vegeta rosnar de raiva e apertar os dedos ainda mais forte contra o braço da cópia. "E você sabe como eu sei disso? Porque eu existo! Você me criou!"

"Você foi um engano! Um erro que eu não pretendo cometer de novo! Você foi uma fraqueza!"

Um grito desumano e assustador rasgou a garganta do clone e viajou feroz até os ouvidos do príncipe, que recuou de dor e fechou os olhos.

Mas quando os abriu, se viu mais uma vez deitado no sofá da sala.

Trêmulo e suando frio, percebeu que a televisão estava ligada, os letreiros do filme rolando na tela. E também percebeu que havia alguma coisa sobre o seu corpo, exercendo uma força contra seu peito.

Bulma.

Era ela quem estava lá com ele, adormecida em seu colo, sedosas mechas azuladas bagunçadas sobre seu peitoral.

Cansado, Vegeta suspirou, sua cabeça pendendo para frente, seu queixo tocando o topo da cabeça dela e seu nariz inalando o máximo que conseguia daquele cheiro que só ela possuía. Fazia um tempo que ele não tinha mais pesadelos. Ele nem mais se lembrava de qual fora a última vez que tivera algum sonho ruim. Mas tinha certeza que nunca tivera um tão terrível como aquele. Nunca tivera um pesadelo no qual a vida de Bulma e Trunks eram ameaçadas.

Mas nessa noite ele teve um.

Inconscientemente, seus braços apertaram com uma força possessiva a cintura da humana, o corpo pequeno dela se ajeitando delicadamente contra o dele.

Bulma murmurou sonolenta, mas não abriu os olhos, e Vegeta afundou seu rosto na nuca dela, seus lábios roçando de leve a pele quente e macia. Com um último suspiro, ele nem percebeu quando suas pálpebras, muito pesadas para permanecerem abertas, se fecharam.

E só voltaram a se abrir no dia seguinte, raios de sol batendo no seu rosto e um agradável aroma de café preenchendo suas narinas.

Ele nunca pronunciou uma única palavra sobre aquela noite.

* * *

N/A: Que isso, Arine-san! Ele é um bom menino... mas muito idiota! rsrs

Gaby Amorinha, não foi o tema prometido, mas pelo menos não demorei! ;) Obrigada pelo comentário maravilhoso! Fico até meio abobalhada!


	18. O primeiro beijo parte 1

N/A: Olá, olá, olá! Como prometido, apresento a vocês o tema mais pedido de todos!

Como o capítulo ficou enorme, resolvi dividi-lo em duas partes (apenas para não quebrar essa sequência de capítulos pequenos, com aproximadamente mil palavras cada). Bem, esta história se passa imediatamente após 'A primeira ideia' (para quem não lembra, é o diálogo entre Bulma e a sra. Briefs).

No mais, só me resta desejar a vocês uma boa leitura e esperar que gostem dessa versão do primeiro beijo do casal!

Abraços,

Laarc!

*O primeiro beijo*

Parte 1

A mulher era uma doida varrida.

Disso ele não tinha a menor dúvida.

A humana de exóticos cabelos azul-turquesa era a própria personificação da loucura, a definição da palavra insanidade, um exemplar perfeito de alguém com seriíssimos transtornos psicológicos. E justamente quando ele estava mais do que certo de que ela não poderia ficar mais louca do que já demonstrara ser, a terráquea lhe mostrava em primeira mão que ele estava muito enganado e que a loucura dela provavelmente não conhecia limites. Porque a sua insanidade tinha acabado de alcançar um novo patamar – e um muito mais elevado também.

Ela lhe sorriu.

E ela não costumava sorrir para ele. Correção: ela nunca sorria para ele. E muito menos lhe sorria quando ele resolvia invadir o laboratório onde ela passava a maior parte do tempo e exigir que ela consertasse alguma coisa na câmara de gravidade.

Porque quando ele invadia o laboratório, passos sempre largos e firmes, e fazia tamanha exigência, suas palavras transbordando arrogância e insolência, ela costumava gritar, xingar, rugir, bater o pé e fazer o maior estardalhaço, berrando, para o mundo todo escutar, que ela não era uma escrava, reclamando incessantemente de como ele deveria chamá-la pelo nome e blá, blá, blá...

Mas nunca, nunca mesmo ela sorria.

Então, por que diabos ela tinha começado a sorrir?

E para ele, ainda por cima?

No entanto, o que mais o incomodava não era aquele sorriso desarmador que, do nada, apareceu naqueles rosados lábios femininos nos últimos dias. O que mais o incomodava – e, diga-se de passagem, o incomodava pra caramba – era que, quando ele entrava violentamente na casa e vociferava raivoso para que ela parasse tudo o que porventura estivesse fazendo e fosse correndo consertar a câmara de gravidade, ela não mais o respondia com gritos de ódio, nem com palavrões ofensivos e muito menos com insultos do mais baixo escalão.

Pelo contrário. Ela nem parecia mais se alterar com o comportamento rude dele.

Então, ela se virava, o olhava bem nos olhos e exibia o sorriso mais luminoso que ele já tinha visto em toda a sua vida. Apenas para, em seguida, menear a cabeça num gesto afirmativo, piscar o olho de uma forma bem atrevida e lhe dar as costas, seguindo o caminho até a câmara de gravidade, requebrando e rebolando enquanto andava. E ele podia jurar que nunca vira quadris se mexerem daquele jeito tão selvagem e, poderia ele ousar dizer... sensual também?

Maldita mulher terráquea!O que diabos ela pensava que estava fazendo com ele? Por que é que ela trocara aqueles gritos furiosos por aquele sorriso? Por que é que ela, sem nenhuma explicação, começou a se vestir com roupas sempre curtas e provocantes? Por que é que ela, de repente, resolvera insinuar aquele corpo cheio de curvas para ele? Será que ela fazia ideia de como aquela mudança abrupta de comportamento o tinha afetado? Será que ela não desconfiava de que aquele sorriso o deixava totalmente sem chão, sem ar, sem rumo e sem palavras? Será que ela não sabia que o balançar daqueles quadris o fascinava? Será que ela não tinha mesmo a menor das ideias de como ela o estava provocando nos últimos dias?

Porque, sim, ela o estava provocando. E muito! E demais! E ela o tinha provocado tanto, mas tanto, que algumas vezes ele se flagrava pensando nela... pensando naqueles malditos lábios, naqueles malditos olhos, naqueles malditos seios, naquela maldita bunda que teimava em rebolar pra cá e pra lá sem parar!

E se tinha algo que ele não gostava era justamente de ser provocado.

Mas ela o estava provocando. E ele não entendia o porquê daquilo. Talvez fosse mesmo loucura, um possível e estranhíssimo caso de dupla personalidade, no qual numa hora ela era uma cientista gritona e mandona, e em outra se mostrava uma paqueradora e sensual mulher. Ou talvez... talvez... talvez ela estivesse fazendo isso de propósito! Talvez o seu nível de alienação mental fosse tamanho que ela, num momento da mais pura insanidade, resolveu começar a brincar com a cara dele.

E se tinha algo que ele não gostava mais do que ser provocado era justamente quando alguém resolvia brincar com a cara dele.

Porque ninguém, mas ninguém mesmo, brincava com a cara de Vegeta, o príncipe dos saiyajins.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo?" A voz rouca e áspera chamou a atenção de Bulma, que estava bastante concentrada, terminando de fazer o seu enésimo reparo na câmara de gravidade.

"Como assim? Tô dando um jeito nessa bagunça que você fez, Vegeta! Afinal, até onde eu sei, foi você quem resolveu me acordar em plena madrugada para que eu viesse consertar o seu precioso brinquedinho." Largando suas ferramentas no chão, Bulma se levantou e, de frente para ele, colocou as mãos na cintura, seu queixo erguido e seu peito estufado. E ela não conseguiu conter um pequeno sorriso de satisfação ao perceber como os olhos dele, por um momento, se fixaram no decote da sua camisola.

"Primeiro, a câmara de gravidade não é um _brinquedinho_, sua mulher atrevida! E segundo, você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando! Não se faça de desentendida!" A expressão dissimulada no rosto da humana o fez rosnar de raiva.

"Eu sei é?" Disse Bulma, mordendo o lábio inferior para tentar disfarçar um sorriso triunfante. "Hum... você tem certeza disso?"

Ele bufou devagar, ar quente deixando suas narinas. Ela sabia.

Ela sabia exatamente do que ele estava falando. E ela sabia que ele sabia que ela sabia.

Maldita seja aquela mulher louca por estar brincando com ele daquela forma!

"Ou você é muito louca, ou muito burra, ou muito insolente por achar que pode brincar desse jeito comigo, terráquea!"

"Bem, eu não sou louca e muito menos sou burra!"

"Disso eu duvido muito!" Rangeu os dentes.

Ela cruzou os braços, seus lábios ainda contorcidos num sorriso atrevido. "Mas me diga, por que acha que eu estou brincando com você? Isso me deixou curiosa!"

"Você sabe do que eu estou falando!" O saiyajin vociferou, seus punhos cerrados com força. "Já disse para parar com esse fingimento!"

"Okay, okay! Você venceu!" A cientista ergueu os braços num gesto de rendição, um suspiro profundo escapando dos seus lábios. "Pra começo de conversa, eu não estou brincando com você, Vegeta. E nunca estive." Ele a lançou um olhar descrente, e ela continuou. "Eu estava fazendo um experimento!"

"Um experimento?" Perguntou curioso. "Que tipo de experimento?"

"Ai, então... como posso te explicar isso..." Bulma colocou a mão no queixo, parecendo ponderar sobre o assunto. "Eu estava avaliando o seu nível de atração pelo meu corpo! Sabe, se você tem algum tipo de interesse por mim!"

"Você estava o quê?" Havia um misto de incredulidade e estupefação não só nas palavras dele, mas em seus olhos e na sua expressão facial. Além de pirada ela era muito vulgar também! E por que isso não o surpreendia...? "Mas que história é essa?"

"Vegeta, por mais que você fique andando por aí estufando o peito dando uma de orgulhoso e arrogante, dizendo que só pensa em treinar e treinar e treinar, você ainda é um homem!"

"Um saiyajin, terráquea. Um saiyajin!"

Bulma rolou os olhos. "Ai, tanto faz! O que eu quis dizer é que você é um saiyajin do sexo masculino! Então... eu resolvi testar se você, por ser um saiyajin do sexo masculino, sentia atração por mim, uma terráquea do sexo feminino. E o resultado foi positivo! Você sente sim atração por mim! E, se me permite dizer, bastante! O que já era esperado, afinal, eu sou uma mulher linda e dificilmente alguém resiste ao meu charme!"

Ela sorriu brilhantemente, e ele ficou mais vermelho que uma pimenta. "Mas quanta vulgaridade, sua mulherzinha louca!" Disse muito sem jeito, cruzando os braços e virando o rosto, desviando o seu olhar do dela. "Como se atreve a dizer isso?"

"Você não negou!"

"E muito menos concordei!" Ele replicou com rapidez, não gostando nem um pouco do rumo daquela conversa bizarra.

"Ah, Vegeta! Pelo amor de Kami-sama! Você acha que eu não percebi como você praticamente cravava seus olhos na minha bunda! Sinceramente, hein! Você me secou tanto nesses últimos dias que eu devo ter emagrecido uns bons quilos!"

Inspirando fundo e prendendo a respiração, ele lhe deu as costas. "Eu me recuso a continuar essa conversa! Você já passou dos limites!"

Ao vê-lo caminhar em direção à porta, Bulma tentou correr até ele, falando o mais que conseguiu. "Você pode ir embora, mas não antes de ouvir a minha proposta!"

"Proposta?" Ele não deveria parar. Mas ele parou. Na verdade, ele não deveria nem dar ouvidos àquela lunática. Mas... bem, ele deu ouvidos à ela.

"Sim, uma proposta." Ela suspirou fundo, seu coração, de repente, batendo forte em seu peito.

Aparentemente, ele tinha razão. Ela só podia ser louca mesmo. Porque nenhuma pessoa em sã consciência iria se sujeitar ao o que ela estava prestes a se sujeitar. Rezando para que não estivesse cavando a própria cova, Bulma abraçou toda a sua coragem e abriu a boca.

Se tudo desse errado, ela poderia sempre culpar a sua mãe! Afinal, essa fora uma ideia dela, não é mesmo?


	19. O primeiro beijo parte 2

Dragon Ball Z não me pertence.

* * *

*O primeiro beijo*

Parte 2

Por mais que ferisse o seu orgulho, ele precisava admitir que aquela era mesmo uma boa proposta, e ele estava bastante tentado a responder que sim. Afinal de contas, a humana era uma mulher bastante atraente... e uma mulher por quem ele estava bastante atraído – não que ele fosse admitir algo do tipo, principalmente a ela.

Claro que ela era uma lunática irreparável, além de ser muito vulgar também, mas ela era atraente. E não era todo dia que uma mulher atraente propunha que eles fizessem sexo.

Porque foi exatamente isso que ela propôs.

Se ele fosse um homem normal, ele nem teria pensado duas vezes sobre aquilo. Certamente, já teria pulado em cima dela, arrancado aquela maldita camisola que ela estava usando, e a possuído ali mesmo, no chão frio da câmara de gravidade. Mas ele, Vegeta, não era um homem normal.

Ele era um saiyajin. E não um saiyajin qualquer, uma vez que ele era o príncipe dos saiyajins! Ele era um guerreiro poderoso, orgulhoso, arrogante e... desconfiado. Muito desconfiado, de fato. E por mais que ele queria dizer sim à proposta dela, por mais que ele estava tentado a possuir aquela mulher terráquea ali mesmo, por mais que ele começara a pensar que uma transa casual seria uma boa forma dele poder descontar suas frustrações por não ter conseguido se transformar em super saiyajin ainda, ele nunca se permitiria pensar com a _cabeça de baixo_, muito menos permitiria que ela tomasse as decisões cabíveis apenas a sua verdadeira cabeça tomar.

Aquela era uma proposta muito tentadora, isso era inegável. No entanto, era igualmente inegável o fato de que ele tinha ficado um tanto quanto desconfiado daquilo tudo.

Ou talvez, bastante desconfiado.

"Vegeta? Você me escutou?" As palavras de Bulma soaram vacilantes e preocupadas, e a cientista se repreendeu mentalmente na hora em que elas escaparam de seus lábios. Ela não queria parecer insegura e muito menos preocupada. Mas a verdade era que ela estava mesmo se sentindo assim.

Bulma não estava contando, mas se estivesse, saberia que já haviam se passado três longos e silenciosos minutos desde que ela apresentara a sua proposta a Vegeta. E desde então o saiyajin não emitira um único ruído sequer.

"Vegeta? Eu perguntei se v-"

"Eu estou pensando." Ele a cortou na hora, e ela franziu a sobrancelhas, suas mãos imediatamente pousadas sobre seus quadris largos e sedutores.

"E você precisa mesmo pensar tanto para me responder, hein? É sim ou não, Vegeta! Simples assim!"

Ele se virou na hora, encarando-a com um olhar ilegível. E por mais que ela quisesse passar a impressão de que não se sentia ameaçada por aquele indecifrável par de olhos negros, Bulma inconscientemente recuou alguns passos no momento em que o saiyajin começou a caminhar em sua direção. E ela só notou o que estava acontecendo quando suas costas, por fim, se chocaram contra a parede metálica e fria da câmara de gravidade.

Ela estava encurralada.

"Não é assim tão simples como você diz, terráquea." Ela quase estremeceu ao som da voz rouca dele. Quase... já que conseguiu se manter firme.

Ela nunca se deixaria ser intimidada por ele. Ou, pelo menos, não o deixaria perceber como ele a estava mesmo intimidando.

"E por que não?"

"Eu tenho... dúvidas a respeito da sua proposta."

"Dúvidas?"

"Dúvidas."

Vegeta deu alguns passos para trás, e ela suspirou aliviada quando ele resolveu lhe dar algum espaço para respirar. No entanto, seu corpo continuou encostado na parede fria. "Está bem! Quais são suas dúvidas?"

"Por que está fazendo isso?"

"Por quê?"

Vegeta bufou. "Você deve responder as minhas perguntas, e não repeti-las! Agora, por que está fazendo isso? Por que me propor uma coisa dessas agora?"

Bulma sentiu seu rosto esquentar na mesma hora e ela sabia muito bem que o rubor devia estar mais do que visível. "Eu não lhe devo explicações!"

"Deve sim! E muitas! Agora me responda de uma vez antes que eu perca a paciência! Por que está fazendo isso? Por que começou a me seduzir? O que você ganha com isso?" Ele se aproximou dela mais uma vez, mas ainda havia uma boa distância entre os dois. "Por acaso você pretende me distrair? Me fazer abandonar o meu treinamento? É isso o que está fazendo, terráquea? Este é o seu plano?"

"Mas você é mesmo um lunático!" Falou bem alto, uma expressão muito da zangada em seu rosto. "Um maldito lunático paranoico e egocêntrico que acha que o mundo gira ao seu redor! Mas que inferno, Vegeta! Isso não tem nada a ver com o seu estúpido treinamento! E se eu quisesse te prejudicar de alguma forma, eu não estaria reparando e melhorando a câmara de gravidade o tempo todo!"

Ele franziu o cenho, irritado por ela estar gritando com ele. "Então, qual é o motivo?"

"É apenas sexo! Não precisa haver um motivo! Eu sou uma mulher atraente e disponível, e você é um hom-... saiyajin atraente e disponível! Então, por que não? Não entendo até agora porque você está fazendo uma tempestade em copo d'água por algo tão simples!" Sua respiração era agitada e rápida, e seu peito doía sofrivelmente.

"É claro que precisa haver um motivo!" Ele replicou, lançando-a um olhar gelado.

"Mas que raiva!" Ela berrou, desencostando da parede e se afastando dele, andando nervosa pela câmara. "Qualquer homem desse universo inteiro iria adorar que uma mulher bonita como eu lhe fizesse uma proposta dessas! Mas você, não! Você tem que ser diferente e ficar aí todo desconfiado e achando que eu estou conspirando contra o seu treinamento! HA! Como se eu não tivesse coisa melhor pra fazer!" Bulma prendeu a respiração num instante, vendo vermelho de tão furiosa que estava. "Quer saber de uma coisa, eu desisto! Sério mesmo! Eu desisto!" Abanando as mãos no ar, ela caminhou em direção às suas ferramentas, agachando-se no chão e começando a recolhê-las, guardando-as numa maleta. "Parabéns, Vegeta! Você conseguiu o impossível! Você conseguiu que Bulma Briefs admitisse derrota!"

Impassível e tão imóvel quanto uma estátua, ele observava atentamente enquanto ela terminava de fechar a maleta de ferramentas e se levantava.

"Sabe, por um instante eu até pensei que essa seria mesmo uma boa ideia! Eu iria te propor um sexo sem compromisso, algo casual e sem vínculos nem responsabilidades e você iria aceitar! Por que, sinceramente, que mal há em aceitar uma coisa dessas? Afinal, de acordo com a _Fora de Forma_, ou seria _Mulher Vaga_... bem, não sei exatamente, mas de acordo com essas revistas sem assunto, o mundo inteiro faz isso! O MUNDO INTEIRO, VEGETA! Então, por que eu, euzinha aqui, não posso fazer também?" Arfando, ela apontou um dedo acusador para ele. "Você sabe por quê? Por sua culpa! Porque você, a única pessoa com quem eu tenho vontade de fazer uma loucura imoral dessas, me disse não! Você me negou a minha diversão! Você me n-"

Mas o que quer que ela fosse dizer, permaneceu não dito. Porque, no meio da sua frenética declaração, os lábios agitados da alvoraçada humana foram calados pelos lábios quentes do estoico saiyajin. E foi tudo tão rápido, tão inesperado e tão repentino, que na hora em que sentiu a boca alheia em contado com a sua própria, Bulma se assustou.

Muito.

Bastante.

E se assustou tanto que, num reflexo, empurrou o príncipe para longe do seu corpo, erguendo a mão na hora e lhe desferindo um forte tapa no rosto.

Claro que o gesto causou muito mais dano nela do que nele, mas Vegeta não pôde evitar de estranhar o comportamento da mulher.

"Por que fez isso, sua louca varrida?" Vociferou, sentindo-se um tanto quanto ofendido pela reação dela.

"Por quê? Por quê? Você me beijou! Seu tarado!" Retrucou no mesmo tom de voz que ele, tão nervosa que nem parecia se incomodar com a sua dolorida mão.

"Mas é claro que eu beijei! Foi a melhor forma que eu encontrei de te calar! Eu podia também te pulverizar de uma vez por todas com um raio de energia, mas aquele imbecil do Kakarotto nunca me deixaria em paz se eu fizesse uma coisa dessas!"

"Ora, seu cretino!" Ela cerrou os punhos e ele a mirou com raiva.

"E por que você está fazendo tanto escândalo por causa de um beijo, mulher? Há segundos atrás você estava me oferecendo sexo!"

"Eu não estava te oferecendo coisa nenhuma!"

"Ah, claro! Acho que o termo era 'proposta'! Me desculpe pelo meu pequeno deslize!" As palavras dele soaram tão carregadas de sarcasmo que Bulma sentiu seu sangue ferver.

"Miserável..."

"Louca!"

"Desgraçado!"

"Escandalosa!"

Bulma rosnou e Vegeta rugiu.

E numa fração de segundo depois, os dois já estavam agarrados um ao outro novamente, presos num turbilhão indescritível de contraditórias e paradoxais emoções. Seus lábios não se desgrudavam, suas línguas brigavam fervorosas, e seus hálitos há muito já haviam se tornado um só.

E eles se beijavam... e se beijavam... e se beijavam.

Se beijavam com intensidade e desejo, com violência e sofreguidão, com voracidade e sede.

"Achei que você não quisesse..." Bulma disse de uma vez, arfando.

"Eu nunca disse isso, mulher tola. Disse apenas que tinha dúvidas. E eu ainda as tenho."

"Oh..." Seus lábios não estavam mais colados, mas Bulma ainda permanecia envolvida pelos braços do saiyajin. "Bem... então... acho que tirei conclusões precipitadas..."

Vegeta rolou os olhos, e ela sentiu a garganta dele vibrar quando ele abafou uma risada. "Você acha?"

"Então... talvez... ahh, isso não importa!" Ela suspirou fundo. "Então isso é um 'sim'?"

"Sim, isso é um 'sim'." Respondeu com meneio afirmativo.

"Mas você ainda tem dúvidas?"

"Sim, eu ainda tenho... dúvidas."

"Tá bom... então nós podemos ir trabalhando nessas dúvidas aos poucos, quem sabe criar algumas regras para esse nosso... hum... envolvimento. O que acha?"

Ele balançou a cabeça de novo. "Parece interessante."

"Que bom! Tenho cert-" E pela segunda vez naquela madrugada, Bulma foi repentinamente calada pelos lábios do príncipe saiyajin, que atacaram os seus próprios com um anseio desmedido.

Só que dessa vez, ela se entregou por inteiro.


	20. O primeiro namorado de Bra

Dragon Ball Z não me pertence.

* * *

*O primeiro namorado*

"Como assim você não vai jantar em casa?"

Sentado confortavelmente no sofá em formato de L da sala de estar, Vegeta resolvia suas palavras cruzadas – sim, até mesmo o orgulhoso príncipe dos saiyajins havia se rendido ao poder viciante das infames cruzadinhas – ora escrevendo alguma resposta na revista, ora desviando sua atenção para observar, com um meio sorriso nos lábios, a sua esposa andar furiosamente de um lado para o outro com o telefone no ouvido, quase fazendo um buraco no chão.

"E você vem me avisar isso agora, Trunks? Eu até já liguei para a pizzaria! Agora me diz, o que eu vou fazer com vinte e cinco pizzas?" Ela bufou de leve, uma mão na cintura. "Eu sei que o seu pai dá conta até da pizzaria inteira! Mas... mas eu só queria que você tivesse me avisado antes! Hum? O quê? O que disse?" O saiyajin notou como Bulma empalideceu de repente, e ele franziu as sobrancelhas, concentrando-se para tentar ouvir o que o seu filho estava falando. "Encontro? E com quem? Desde quando?" Bulma se sentou no sofá, cansada. "Hum... tá, filho... entendi... mas por que você não me disse nada? E por que não a convidou para jantar aqui em casa? Hum... hum... ah, mas que bobagem, Trunks! Qual o problema do seu primeiro encontro com a garota ser aqui em casa? O meu primeiro encontro com o seu pai foi aqui! O quê? Ei, o que quer dizer com 'uma boa primeira impressão'? Afff... tá... tá... hum... tá, filho... eu sei... tá, eu também vou desligar! E boa sorte no seu encontro! Mamãe te ama!"

Desligando o aparelho, Bulma deixou seu corpo desabar contra o encosto acolchoado do sofá, seus braços cruzados e uma expressão derrotada em seu rosto. "Ai, Vegeta! Você não vai nem acreditar! O Trunks tem um encontro e não vai jantar com a gente hoje! Ahhhh... e ele nem me disse quem era a menina!"

"Deixa o garoto, Bulma!" Respondeu o saiyajin como quem não queria nada com o assunto, resolvendo mais uma cruzadinha. "Ele é um adulto e já está passando da hora de ter sua própria vida... você tem que parar de tratá-lo como se ele fosse uma criança."

"O meu Trunks vai ser sempre uma criança pra mim! Não posso evitar!" Ela pegou o controle remoto, ligando a televisão e se aproximando do seu marido, se aconchegando bem pertinho dele. "Mas acho que você tem razão..." Resignada, suspirou fundo, olhando de relance para a revistinha nas mãos dele. "Olha, Vegeta! Você deixou uma cruzadinha em branco!"

"Hum? Não deixei não."

"Deixou sim! Olha só! Talvez eu saiba a resposta!" Ignorando a cara de tédio dele, Bulma começou a ler a pergunta em voz alta. "Nome do campeão do 23º Torneio Mundial de Artes Marciais... Vegeta! Você sabe essa! Por que não respondeu?"

"Eu não vou escrever esse nome! Prefiro deixar em branco!" Resmungou muito impaciente.

A cientista cobriu a boca com as mãos, e Vegeta teve de rolar os olhos. Ela adorava fazer drama por pouca coisa. "Você não pode deixar em branco! Isso é um pecado no mundo das palavras cruzadas!"

"Eu não sou um santo. Pecar nunca foi problema para mim."

"Mas você é mesmo impossível, né? Qual o problema de escrever o nome do Goku aí? Não vai te matar!" Ele a fuzilou com os olhos e Bulma já estava se preparando para roubar a revistinha das mãos dele quando, de repente, a campainha tocou.

BLIIIIM BLOOOOOOOOOOM

"Deve ser a pizza!" Levantando-se do sofá, a humana calçou suas pantufas e correu até a porta, pensando que fosse dar de cara com o funcionário da pizzaria quando a abrisse. Só que, na verdade...

"Senhora Briefs, eu presumo!" Disse um charmoso rapaz assim que Bulma abriu a porta, um sorriso pra lá de sedutor nos lábios, dentes brancos brilhando. O jovem, que aparentava ter a mesma idade que Bra, tinha um cabelo preto feito piche e tão cheio de gel que parecia mais um capacete, de tão duro que estava. Ele era bem musculoso e alto, e trajava uma bela jaqueta de couro. "É um imenso prazer!" Falou esbanjando charme, pegando a mão de Bulma e plantando nela um delicado beijo.

"Hum... é... hum... me desculpa, mas... quem é você?" Perguntou a cientista um pouco desorientada, achando aquela situação muito estranha. E Vegeta, que até então estava imerso nas suas cruzadinhas, agora olhava atento para o sujeitinho que definitivamente não era o funcionário da pizzaria e que parecia estar... cortejando a sua esposa? Mas que diabos!

"O nome é Jed!" O misterioso rapaz exibiu o sorriso mais arrogante que poderia pensar em exibir, sacando um pente do bolso e passando-o pelo endurecido cabelo. Com o peito estufado, foi logo entrando na casa sem ao menos ser convidado. "Sou o namorado da Bra."

E, naquela hora, muitas coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo.

Primeiro, Vegeta arregalou os olhos.

Segundo, a pobre e inocente revista de palavras cruzadas que estava nas mãos do saiyajin – e que não tinha nada a ver com o assunto – foi pulverizada instantaneamente e sem piedade.

Terceiro, tão rápido quanto uma bala, o saiyajin deixou o sofá e correu até Bulma, posicionando-se bem do lado dela, seus braços cruzados e uma carranca medonha em seu rosto.

E quarto, Bra desceu as escadas.

"JED!" Exclamou a caçula dos Briefs, sorrindo radiante e parada no primeiro degrau. "Você chegou cedo! Nem me arrumei ainda!"

"Ei, minha princesa!" Vegeta tremeu ao ouvir como aquele sujeito chamou a sua filha, e Bulma, temerosa, colocou uma mão sobre o ombro dele. "Se preocupa não, gata! Pode ir se arrumar! Eu tô fazendo um social aqui com os seus pais!" Disse arrastado, esboçando o maior sorriso de galã de novela mexicana possível.

"Mas você é mesmo um amor!" Respondeu a menina, sua voz mais doce que mel. "Mãe! Vem me ajudar a escolher a minha roupa para o meu primeiro encontro com o Jed! Eu tô super na dúvida sobre o que usar!" E para enfatizar o dramalhão, levou uma mão à testa. E suspirou fundo.

Bulma olhou muito apreensiva para o adolescente... e depois olhou para o seu marido. "Bra, querida, hum... não sei não... acho que vou ficar aqui fazendo companhia para o... o seu namorado!"

"Mas, mãe! E a minha roupa?" A jovem insistiu, fazendo uma cara de cachorrinho pidão. "Me ajuda, por favooooooor!"

"Sra. Briefs, pode ir! Não se preocupe comigo, eu tô de boa aqui com o sogrão!" O rapaz deu uns tapinhas nas costas de Vegeta, e Bulma prendeu a respiração na hora, rezando a Kami-sama, Dende, Senhor Kaioh e todas as entidades das quais ela tinha conhecimento, implorando para que não houvesse um assassinato naquela noite.

E então, ela ouviu a voz do seu marido. "É, _querida_..." Disse Vegeta, um brilho assassino em seus olhos e um sorriso digno de um verdadeiro psicopata estampado no rosto. "Vai ajudar a _nossa princesa_." Era impressão dela ou o canino dele parecia mais afiado do que o normal?

"Tá... se vocês insistem..." Relutante e muito, mas muito apavorada – não por ela, mas pelo coitado do menino – Bulma, subiu as escadas com Bra.

Vegeta observou atentamente as duas deixarem a sala e, assim que escutou o barulho da porta do quarto da garota se fechando, se virou para encarar o maldito inseto que ousava profanar a sua casa, seu sorriso de psicopata dando lugar a uma careta tão feia que até Freeza ficaria assustado. "Então." Disse grosso e sério, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro do rapaz. "Quem você disse que é mesmo?"

E o saiyajin não pôde evitar de sorrir malignamente ao ver o menino se encolher de dor. Bem... talvez ele estivesse apertando com um pouco de força o ombro do jovem, mas não era culpa dele se aqueles terráqueos eram tão fortes quanto uma barata.

DBZ DBZ DBZ

"Bra! Você ficou doida? O seu pai vai matar o menino!" Bulma desabou na cama da filha, muito nervosa para conseguir ficar de pé.

"Ah, mãe! Não exagera! É claro que o papai não vai matar o Jed! No máximo... vai assustá-lo um pouquinho... só isso!" Bulma lhe lançou um olhar descrente, e Bra gargalhou ao ver a expressão no rosto da sua mãe.

"Você conhece o seu pai, Bra! E por que não começou a se arrumar ainda?" A menina sorriu, o mesmo sorriso malicioso de Vegeta. E naquele preciso momento Bulma soube que algo ali não estava certo. "Você está tramando alguma coisa..."

"Bem... talvez eu esteja..."

"Bra Briefs! Você vai me explicar agora o que está acontecendo! O seu pai está prestes a assassinar o seu namorado e você parece nem se importar com isso!"

A jovem Briefs suspirou fundo, sentando-se ao lado da sua mãe. "Tá... vou te contar a verdade. O Jed acha que é o meu namorado, mas ele não é..."

"Como assim? Não entendi..."

"Ah, mãe! Ele se acha muito e é um completo imbecil! Você viu com seus próprios olhos! E ele ficou me seguindo na escola a semana inteira, me enchendo o saco para a gente sair! O cara simplesmente não aceitava não como resposta! Aí..."

"Aí...?"

"Aí eu tive essa ideia de fazer ele conhecer o papai... e fingi aceitar ser a namorada dele!" E se possível, o queixo de Bulma foi lá no chão. "Mãe! Ele não me deu escolhas! Ele era muito chato! Só assim pra me deixar em paz!" E enquanto Bulma permanecia em estado de choque, Bra continuava a falar, sorrindo. "Aposto que depois de hoje ele nunca mais vai querer falar comigo!"

"Eu ainda não acredito que você fez isso só para o menino te deixar sossegada!"

"Então... não foi só por isso..."

A cientista franziu as sobrancelhas, seus olhos observando intrigados como as bochechas da sua filha começaram a corar tão repentinamente. "Bra..."

"Eu também queria ter uma noção de como seria a reação do papai quando ele soubesse que eu tenho um namorado... aí aproveitei para matar dois coelhos com uma cajadada só!"

"E por que você queria saber disso? Não vai me dizer que tem um de verdade..."

"Ah... bem... ele não é meu namorado ainda, mas..." A jovem deu um sorriso travesso e piscou o olho, levantando-se da cama. "Sabe, é que ele é mais velho e tal... e ainda me vê como uma garotinha, mas... mas eu já estou trabalhando nisso! E assim que ele enxergar a mulher irresistível que eu me tornei, ele vai querer sim me namorar!"

Bulma apertou os olhos e abriu a boca para falar, quando, de repente...

"GAROTA!"

E as duas estremeceram ao ouvir o rugido de Vegeta.

"O que foi, papai?" Perguntou Bra, abrindo a porta do quarto e indo até o corredor, gritando de volta para o seu pai, que ainda estava lá embaixo.

"O seu... _namorado_... foi embora! Ele não estava se sentindo muito bem." Bra fez um sinal de positivo para a sua mãe, dando uns pulinhos de felicidade enquanto comemorava sua pequena vitória. "E a pizza chegou! Eu já estou comendo!"

"Tá bom, pai! Eu e a mamãe já estamos descendo!" E enquanto Bra corria para a escada, Bulma deixou a cama bem devagar, até que uma fotografia que estava sobre o criado mudo conquistou por completo a sua atenção.

"Olha só, mas quem diria... e eu aqui achando que fosse apenas uma fase..." Sussurrou para si mesma, abafando uma pequena risada ao ver o coração enorme que estava desenhado de canetinha rosa bem em cima da figura de um certo mestiço saiyajin. "É, Goten... você que se cuide, porque essa menina vai te dar muito trabalho!" Suspirando fundo, colocou a foto novamente sobre o criado. "Ai ai... só espero que o Vegeta não infarte na hora que descobrir... sou muito jovem ainda para ficar viúva!"

* * *

N/A: Como sempre, queria deixar aqui meus agradecimentos a todos que estão acompanhando a fic, principalmente a Cath Black, Gaby Amorinha, silvia S.K., Arine-san, Artemys Ichihara, Rowdrain. Kanovich , Shunnie Youko e ThataRED por comentarem e favoritarem a história (se algum nome ficou de fora, podem puxar minha orelha)!

Bem... vou ter que dar uma pausa (de novo) nesta fic, mas pretendo voltar assim que possível com novos "primeiros"! Então, quem quiser, pode me mandar mais sugestões! Ah! As fics "Prisioneiros" e "Procura-se o namorado perfeito" continuam na ativa!

Cath Black: pretendo sim fazer uma continuação do "Primeiro Beijo"! Vou pensar num título bem legal (e se surgir alguma ideia, pode me mandar)!

Abraços,

Laarc!


	21. O primeiro amigo

Dragon Ball Z não me pertence.

* * *

N/A: Pois é, galera, quem é vivo sempre aparece, né! rsrs Bem... este capítulo é totalmente diferente dos demais, já que ele se passa no Universo Alternativo de Trunks!

No mais, espero que gostem!

Abraços,

Laarc!

*O primeiro amigo*

A chuva fria e fininha que não só caía, mas que também parecia vir de todos os lados, já tinha ensopado seu cabelo lilás, que pingava devido o excesso de água. Um casaco impermeável protegia o restante do seu corpo, mas suas bochechas, expostas, já estavam ligeiramente avermelhadas de tanto serem vítimas das insistentes e geladas rajadas de vento. Olhos azuis, inchados e cansados, refletiam dor e culpa enquanto permaneciam cravados numa cruz branca de madeira que estava fincada na terra.

Por um momento, desviou seu olhar para o céu escuro, nublado, silenciosas lágrimas amarguradas se misturando à água da chuva. Ele só sabia que era dia ainda por causa do horário.

Três da tarde.

Um suspiro profundo lhe escapou de repente, seus ombros murchando, caídos, e ele esfregou uma mão no rosto, fungando de leve.

"Sabe, aqui não é um lugar seguro para crianças."

A voz, feminina e desconhecida, o assustou um pouco, mas ele não se virou. Ajeitando a postura e limpando seus olhos das últimas lágrimas, se repreendeu mentalmente por ter abaixado a guarda e não estar prestando atenção aos seus arredores.

"Não existem mais lugares seguros hoje em dia." Respondeu secamente, relaxando um pouco ao notar que aquela pessoa que estava ali com ele tinha um Ki tão forte quanto o de um cachorro.

E como os androides não tinham Ki, ele tinha certeza de que não estava em perigo algum.

"É... acho que você tem razão."

Ele ouviu passos, galochas pisando nas poças d'água, e a viu, com o canto do olho, andar devagar até uma outra cruz branca que estava fincada há alguns metros do lugar onde ele estava. Uma capa de chuva cinza-chumbo cobria quase que inteiramente o corpo daquela pequena mulher, mas o garoto foi capaz de perceber algumas mechas negras escapando do enorme capuz.

"Eu sinto falta dele..." A ouviu dizer, mas não se virou para encará-la, continuando apenas a observá-la de relance enquanto a moça dava voz a sua tristeza. "... ele podia ser bobo, brincalhão, e tinha essa mania de sempre dar um passo maior que a perna... mas ele era tudo o que eu tinha... era o meu melhor amigo... a minha única família." Com um movimento lento e até mesmo gracioso, ela colocou uma flor azul ao lado da cruz, e ele sabia que o rosto dela não estava apenas molhado por causa da chuva. "Hoje faz dois anos que ele... partiu para um lugar melhor."

"Sinto muito." Não havia um único resquício de emoção na fala do menino, e a mulher se virou para encará-lo.

"Não sinta. Meu pai pode estar morto, mas com certeza está melhor do que a gente." Ela bem que tentou sorrir, mas acabou apertando forte seus lábios trêmulos, temerosa de que um soluço choroso e triste lhe escapasse de repente. "E eu sei que a pessoa por quem você veio lamentar também está num lugar melhor."

Por um breve segundo, olhos violetas se encontraram com olhos azuis celestes... e olhos azuis celestes logo voltaram a encarar a cruz branca de madeira.

"Eu nunca conheci o meu pai." A confissão saiu baixinha, baixinha, e o menino precisou engolir um nó doloroso que se formou em sua garganta. "Mas eu acho que o que o Gohan foi pra mim se assemelha muito a... a..." Ele se esforçou, mas as palavras começaram a se congestionar em sua garganta, chocando-se com as emoções que também lutavam para ganhar vazão. "... ele era o meu amigo." A frase escapou com dificuldade, e ele foi obrigado a fechar os olhos, ombros sacudindo enquanto seus lábios permaneciam colados um no outro, numa tentativa extrema de abafar o choro.

"Não há vergonha alguma em chorar..." A jovem mulher lhe disse com uma voz suave, quase maternal, mas o rapazinho apenas lhe virou o rosto, encarando o horizonte enquanto buscava acalmar seu agitado coração. "Sinto muito pelo seu amigo Gohan..."

"Não foi você quem disse para não sentir muito?" Ele retrucou, sua voz ainda embargada, e ela riu, uma risada estranha, um pouco verdadeira, um pouco amarga, e até mesmo um pouco triste. No entanto, ela nada disse. "Foi minha culpa... por ele estar morto."

A súbita confissão a fez arregalar os olhos violetas, alguns fios de cabelo preto caindo no meio do seu rosto pálido. "Você o matou?"

"O quê?" Ele perguntou, horrorizado, sua respiração presa.

"Foi você quem matou o seu amigo?"

"Mas é claro que não!" Ele disse com firmeza, ofendido pela pergunta dela.

"Então como pode se culpar pela morte dele?"

Em silêncio, o garoto abaixou a cabeça, a chuva engrossando pouco a pouco.

"Ele quis lutar sozinho... e eu sei que se eu fosse mais forte... se eu..."

"Olha, garoto!" Ela o interrompeu, e ele ergueu o rosto para encará-la. "Eu não sei direito pelo que você e o seu amigo passaram, mas de uma coisa eu sei! Que não adianta ficar remoendo as coisas assim... o que aconteceu, aconteceu! E pronto! Não se pode mudar o passado!"

"Talvez não o nosso..." Ele sussurrou, mas as palavras nem chegaram as ouvidos da moça, ficando perdidas para sempre, carregadas e espalhadas por aí pelo vento forte e gelado. Com um aceno curto, resoluto, ele respirou fundo. "Obrigado..."

"Videl. Meu nome é Videl."

"Certo. Obrigado, senhorita Videl, por me escutar." Ela conseguiu sorrir dessa vez, e o ofereceu um curto e delicado sorriso. "Você também não me disse o seu nome, garot-" Mas antes que ela pudesse terminar de falar, uma chuva fortíssima começou a cair bem na hora, e ela foi obrigada a fechar os olhos por um instante, abaixando a cabeça e cobrindo seu rosto com as mãos. E quando voltou a abri-los... se descobriu sozinha, cercada apenas por uma imensidão de cruzes brancas.

Videl nunca mais viu o menino de cabelo lilás e olhos tristes, entretanto, sempre que ia ao cemitério visitar o seu pai, acabou criando o inexplicável hábito de sempre deixar uma flor para aquele que um dia fora o único amigo daquele misterioso garoto.


	22. A primeira palavra

Dragon Ball Z não me pertence.

* * *

N/A 1: Uma sugestão da minha querida Ladyr (feita há tanto tempo que acho que ela nem se lembra mais rsrs)!

N/A 2: De acordo com o Dragon Ball Wikia, Trunks tinha um ano de idade quando os androides atacaram (na linha normal de tempo), e como os bebês começam a falar palavras com sentido um pouco depois do primeiro aninho de vida (ou seja, quando eles falam a famosa "primeira palavra"), vamos considerar, para o bem desta história, que Trunks falou sua primeira palavra depois da saga de Cell. Bem... passada essa nota muito confusa, resta apenas desejar a vocês uma boa leitura!

Espero que gostem de mais esse primeiro!

Laarc!

*A primeira palavra*

"Maldito Kakarotto..." Vegeta rosnou entre dentes, baixo e feroz, enquanto desligava a televisão e arremessava o controle remoto em cima do sofá. Levantando-se raivoso, se pôs a marchar rumo à cozinha, seu rosto contorcido numa expressão que mesclava tédio e fúria.

"Quantas vezes tenho que dizer para não xingar perto do Trunks, hein, Vegeta?" Bulma repreendeu o saiyajin, fazendo-o estacar na hora, punhos cerrados e olhos cor de ébano cravados na figura da cientista. A dedicada mãe brincava com seu filhinho num tatame improvisado na sala, o pequenino tão cativado pelos coloridos objetos em suas mãos que permanecia completamente alheio aos olhares venenosos que seus pais trocavam naquele momento. "De acordo com o pediatra, Trunks já está na idade de aprender a falar..." Ela ajeitou alguns bloquinhos de montar e cruzou os braços logo em seguida, olhando feio para o guerreiro. "...e ai de você se a primeira palavra do Trunks for um palavrão!"

Bufando, o saiyajin virou a cara, fazendo pouco caso do sermão dela. "Eu falo o que eu quiser, quantas vezes eu quiser e aonde eu quiser! E estou pouco me lixando para a primeira palavra do moleque! Por mim, ele pode falar o que bem entender!"

Bulma franziu as sobrancelhas, a ideia de se levantar do tatame e seguir uma acalorada discussão com o moreno guerreiro cruzando tentadoramente a sua mente, mas tão logo ela surgiu, logo se desfez. A ira presente em seu belo rosto deu lugar a uma expressão quase que resignada, e ela suspirou fundo antes de falar. "Olha, Vegeta, por que é que você não vai treinar na Câmara de Gravidade e para de uma vez por todas de ficar andando pela casa, resmungando e xingando!

"Hn!" Ele simplesmente deu de ombros. "Treinar? E porque eu faria isso? Com qual motivo?" Ele perguntou mais para ele mesmo do que para ela, e ela, esperta do jeito que era, percebeu na hora. Havia rancor nas palavras dele, raiva, decepção e, por mais estranho que pareça, até mesmo um pouco de tristeza.

E ela sabia exatamente o que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

Vegeta estava daquele jeito há um bom tempo já. Mais rancoroso, mais aborrecido, mais temperamental e muito mais explosivo do que o normal. A rotina do saiyajin, que antes era apenas treinar e treinar e treinar, sofreu alterações inacreditáveis após a sangrenta e difícil batalha contra Cell. As incansáveis horas de treino foram substituídas por incansáveis horas na frente da televisão, ou por incansáveis horas de perambulação pela casa, ou por incansáveis horas de resmungamentos infindáveis. A determinação do príncipe dos saiyajins em se tornar mais forte foi substituída por uma indiferença ociosa, e a força de vontade foi trocada por uma frustração apática e quase contagiosa.

Ele estava claramente desiludido.

E, assim como Bulma sabia do que ele estava sofrendo, ela sabia também o motivo de toda aquela desilusão. Afinal, não faziam nem dois meses que Goku havia feito o sacrifício final e trocado a sua própria vida pelo bem da Terra. O herói de sangue saiyajin e coração humano havia morrido na batalha contra do vilão esverdeado. E tendo Vegeta perdido o seu principal rival, a sua principal razão de treinar e de querer ficar mais forte, ele perdera também o seu objetivo na vida, ficando mais perdido que um náufrago à deriva em pleno oceano.

Bem, já deu pra ver que Bulma sabia sim de muitas coisas... e se ela _fosse_ uma mulher compreensiva e preocupada com o bem estar do seu... do seu... err... do pai do seu filho, ela teria se levantado do tatame, calçado suas pantufas, caminhado até o saiyajin e oferecido a ele não apenas um sorriso complacente, mas também palavras otimistas e de superação, afinal, ela também estava sofrendo com a morte do seu querido amigo.

Só que Bulma até que era compreensiva – quando queria ser – e ela se preocupava sim com o bem estar do pai do seu filho – até mais do que gostava de admitir – entretanto, ela já estava muito, mas muito saturada com aquela situação toda. Então, ela se levantou do tatame, calçou suas confortáveis pantufas brancas e caminhou até Vegeta, não para lhe oferecer um sorriso complacente, muito menos para acalentá-lo com palavras delicadas, mas sim para estacar bem na frente dele com uma cara mais do que zangada, colocando ameaçadoramente as mãos na cintura.

"Escuta aqui, Vegeta!" Ela disse, zangada. "Já faz quase dois meses que o Goku partiu, e desde então tudo o que você tem feito é resmungar, resmungar e resmungar! É sempre 'Kakarotto isso', 'Kakarotto aquilo', 'Por que Kakarotto teve que inventar de morrer e me deixar sem um rival à altura?' Quer saber, eu não aguento mais!" Ela o escutou rosnar, mas nem se importou. Dá mesma forma que nem pareceu se importar com a veia pulsante a ponto de estourar na testa dele. "Eu sei que eu e você não estamos nos melhores... termos ultimamente, mas independente disso, você tem que colocar nessa sua cabeça dura que você tem um filho e que seria muito bom se você passasse mais tempo com ele do que lamentando a morte do seu eterno rival!" Ela finalizou fazendo um sinal de aspas com os dedos, seu rosto quente devido à fala ininterrupta.

"Eu não estou lamentando a morte de ninguém, mulher!" Ele retrucou, virando o rosto e cruzando os braços. "Muito menos de um verme como o imprestável do Kakarotto! Aquele maldito..."

"Não fale assim dele!" Ela disse alto, claramente ofendida. "O Goku deu a vida para salvar a todos nós... inclusive para te salvar! Ele merece nossas orações e agradecimentos, e não ofensas!"

"Aquele verme não merece nada! Tudo o que ele fez foi... foi... mas que inferno!" Com um gesto violento, Vegeta deu as costas à mulher, seu corpo trêmulo de raiva. "Ele me negou a chance de... de acabar com ele! Ele me negou a chance de mostrar quem é o saiyajin mais poderoso... Kakarotto, seu mald-"

"Eu já disse para não f-"

"Kaka'ot!"

E a discussão morreu ali mesmo.

Intrigados e espantados, tanto Bulma quanto Vegeta viraram o rosto em direção ao tatame, olhos esbugalhados fixos no dono da vozinha fina que havia dado um fim naquela troca acirrada de farpas.

"Kaka'ot!" Trunks tornou a dizer, um sorriso largo em seu rosto, suas mãozinhas segurando com firmeza um boneco de pano – com tanta firmeza, mas tanta firmeza que numa mão estava o corpo do boneco e, na outra, a cabeça dele.

"O que foi que ele disse?" A pergunta escapuliu baixinho pelos lábios do descrente príncipe saiyajin, que mal podia acreditar no que seus ouvidos tinham acabado de escutar.

"A primeira palavra..." Bulma respondeu quase que num sussurro, tão descrente quanto o guerreiro.

"A primeira palavra dele foi... foi... foi..."

A mãe de primeira viagem quase repetiu o que seu filho tinha falado, no entanto, assim que viu a expressão no rosto de Vegeta – que, incrivelmente, estava mais boquiaberto que ela – um sorriso maldoso se espalhou por seus lábios rosados. "Foi culpa sua, isso sim!" Ela respondeu estalando a língua, e quando ele conseguiu finalmente desgrudar seu olhar incrédulo do menino e passou a mirar a cientista, foi a vez dela de dar de ombros. "E que cara é essa? Eu tenho essa vaga lembrança de _alguém_ me dizendo que não estava nem aí para qual seria a primeira palavra do Trunks..." E tudo o que Vegeta fez foi cerrar os punhos e sair da sala, batendo o pé tão forte que por um milagre não quebrou o piso.

Bulma passou o restante da semana espalhando para os seus amigos que a primeira palavra de Trunks tinha sido "mamãe".

E Vegeta? Ele nunca negou nada.


End file.
